no-title
by drammon
Summary: another what if Jaden had kept yubel story. I love these kinds of stories especially the ones with the yubelxjaden pairing on it, so now I shall try to write my own. jaden uses a different deck and is different when he duels. also, leave a comment on what I can do better with it, and on a title, I should give this story. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

I love the Yugioh gx fanfiction area, and my favorite ones are those in which Jaden/Judai is with yubel. I don't or can't find many of these for some reason, they are perfect for one another. Anywho I decided to try my hand with one of these, by the way, most of my inspiration comes from 'I made my choice' by dark Raku which is the best Jaden/yubel fanfic out there go read it it's amazing. Anyway here is my version, sorry in advance as I know that my grammar is pretty bad so please forgive me. I do not own Yugioh gx.

*Start*

It was early in the mourning in domino city, the sky had only just begun to shine with the sun rising. The surrounding area was gray due to a massive amount of fog that seemed to have come from nowhere. One person was slowly walking, enjoying the tranquility of the early morning, the calm morning breeze flowing through his slightly spiky brown hair. He had gotten up early, happy that that night was probably the last night at his 'home' with his 'parents'.

The boy is fifteen years old, his eyes were a dark brown color though they seemed to hold a strong sense of maturity, as they were sharp. His face currently held no emotion, though the slight smile on his face seemed to be unusual to see.

His peaceful morning was quickly interrupted by the feeling of his butt hitting the hard concrete ground.

"ow" was said silently. He then noticed that his cards were scattered across the ground. He instantly forgot about the Man he had bumped into and began to gently pick up his cards, dusting an invisible dust off a few of them.

"here let me help you with that, Jaden." the mystery man said to the boy as they silently began to pick up each and every card, though now named Jaden seemed to handle three of them with the utmost care. Turning around his smile seemed to grow though very slightly.

"thanks, Yugi," Jaden said, noticing the tri-spiked multi-colored hair, of his friend, the king of games, Yugi Mutou. Yugi just smiled back.

"how've you been, you and yubel heading towards the duel academy entrance examinations," Yugi asked, and received a nod from him. Yugi then wished him luck, though he already knew that Jaden wouldn't need it, as he was one of his strongest dueling partners, before walking away into the grey misty morning.

Jaden smiled at his friends retreating form before beginning to slightly jog towards the exam building talking back and forth with yubel about the exam.

*one hour later*

He had just arrived at the building and received his examination #271, and was currently glaring at most of the other examinees, this is because the decks he's seen them used were already premade. The ones wearing the obelisk blue uniform seemed to anger Jaden due to their attitudes, I mean seriously they are acting like a stereotypical rich boy/ girl. Jaden snorts at a few of the blue-uniformed students.

'I hope that I'm not in blue, don't know how long I could hold myself and yubel back for. ' Jaden said mentally as he sat down near the front of the stadium, trying to watch the duels that were currently going on. He could already tell these tests were a huge joke to those who had true potential, as it seemed that the examiners would always change out the previous pre-made decks with another premade deck. He glared at many of the students as they tried to talk/flaunt around that they passed. he had decided that now would be the perfect time to get some fresh air, though one of the arrogant obelisk students saw this and smirked.

"looks like the runt decided he was too weak to join, guess that makes him a true failure of his family. " after the arrogant boy with jet black hair said this, two of the other blues one with long dark blue nearly black hair and had a pair of circular black glasses, and the other had brown spiked hair had begun to laugh. The one with spiky brown hair had said, "right on Chazz, " before they began to boast at how he was even lower than a Slifer red student. Jaden had just clenched his fist as well as teeth in anger. He then turned to face the three blue uniformed students and glared at them.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were either of you, or you might regret it. " He had snarled out before continuing to walk away. The Ravenet was about to retort when he soon fell to the ground gasping for air clutching his chest before passing out. He left for a few minutes and once he came back inside he had to make way for the Ravenet, who was on a stretcher and taken away.

"thanks," Jaden said silently to yubel, who he already knew was responsible for the boy to be taken to the hospital.

"I promised you I would never let anyone hurt you again Jaden," yubel stated with a small smile on her face. he returned it, he never understood why his parents had tried, repeatedly, to get rid of her. She did their job, she protected him, while they protected the bullies. His hatred for them just grew every single time they apologized to the bullies and their parents. His hatred then made him distance himself from them when they tried on multiple occasions to get rid of yubel.

He began to wander around the building, lost within the memories of his past until he heard someone said his number over the loudspeaker stating that he was to go to platform 3.

Shaking off the memories of the past, Jaden put on a neutral face as he headed to platform 3, upon entering the platform he was greeted by an opponent with the pale face and purple lips, it was hard to distinguish if the person was male or female. Though one thing was for certain, the person was not happy.

*Mini-Flashback*

It was the end of the second to last rounds of dueling examinations, when one of the proctors had accidentally fallen down the stairs, just as he reached the final few steps.(A.N I mean is it just me or is it that most stairs in the GX series for the dueling arena seem a lot bigger then they should). He is alright, but he wouldn't be able to perform the last examination of the day, and it appeared that he was the only examiner free. Some of the staff had been asked if they would be willing to duel, but they shook their heads stating that they were already too busy with writing out the scores and performing other duties around the examination. The last person they asked was actually Velian Crowler, who vehemently denied being the proctor of some no-named examinee (he doesn't really care about those who aren't in blue or heading into blue). It wasn't until they got a call from the chancellor who wanted an update on the exams and how many people passed, before letting out a joyful laugh as he was told the number of students coming in.

"I see, is there anything else I should be made aware of" the chancellor had asked, and one of the female assistants had spoken up.

"yes, you see earlier one of our proctors had accidentally slipped and fell down the stairs, he's fine but he won't be able to perform the last duel of the day for us and we are currently out of available proctors for the exam," she explained to him, getting a slight hum of understanding before he smiled.

"well then why not have Crowler preform the exam," he said, getting a gapping expression from said person.

"b-but sir," Crowler started before being interrupted by the chancellor.

"nothing Crowler, it was one of the reasons why I sent you there in the first place in case something happened to one of the proctors. Anyway I will see you all again when you arrive back at the academy," he continued on before the image of the chancellor vanished, Crowler was shocked before beginning to growl angerly. He then grabs his deck and was about to head to one of the free duel fields when one of the staff spoke up, in shock.

"But sir that's your deck, your supposed to use one of the premade ones," he said, getting a scoff.

"no, I want this duel done and over with as fast as possible," Crowler stated before heading to platform 3.

*End Of Flashback*

The person has blond hair and a small ponytail. He had a pair of silver earrings with a purple orb in them, the person is also wearing the obelisk blue uniform along with pink frills on the neck, shoulders, as well as the wrists of the jacket. Though he did notice the glare the proctor was sending him.

"Took you long enough slacker, I am doctor Vellian Crowler your proctor for your dueling exam." the weird female male said, in an arrogant type of tone, Jaden through narrowed his eyes towards the doctor in contempt sensing a strong arrogance rolling of the person. he then looked around and noticed that there was a crowd gathered around the dueling platform he was on. Crowler then opened his jacket to reveal his duel disk strapped to his chest like some kind of vest, he then pulls up his black and yellow duel disk, and they both activate their duel disk.

 **"Let's duel** " they both shout.

 ***Vellian Crowler LP:8000***

 ***Jaden Yuki LP: 8000***

"I think I'll start us off," Jaden said rather enthusiastically.

"I activate the spell card **Pot Of Greed** to draw 2 new cards from my deck," Jaden said playing the spell card and drawing the two cards. Looking at the 2 new additions to his hand, he makes his decision.

"I place a monster in face-down defense position, and 3 more cards face-down and end my turn," Jaden says placing the cards down on his duel disk.

"I draw," Crowler states, drawing and then pulls out two cards from his hand and places them on his duel vest.

"I place two cards face down, and then activate my spell card Heavy Storm." crowler stated, planning on bringing out his trump card out early, though it seems unsuccessful.

"I activate my trap, **Dark Bribe** , with this I can negate the activation and destroy that card, though you get to draw a new card from your deck," Jaden said as he activated his trap, negating and destroying Crowlers Heavy Storm. Crowler then ground his teeth at not being able to summon his mighty golem. Drawing his next card which luckily was the pot of greed card.

"I activate the **Pot Of Greed** spell card, which lets me draw another two cards," he said and drew an ancient gear and the trojan horse. Look at the rest of his hand he decides to summon a monster.

"I place a monster in face-down defense position and end my turn." Crowler does so begrudgingly. Jaden nods and draws a card. Looking at his hand he then selects one of his cards.

"I summon my **Pitch-Black Warwolf** in attack mode!" Jaden shouts out summoning his monster, which was a humanoid looking wolf monster with pitch black fur, had armor on both of his arms and legs. He had a ragged brown cape and a rather long dark red sword in its hand.

 ***Pitch Black War-Wolf ATK:1600/DEF:600***

"I then flip summon my face down monster, **8-Claws Scorpion in attack mode.** " the card flips and a rather evil looking scorpion lands onto the field, it has dark green scales and a sharp red stinger on its tail, and just as the card says it has 8 sharp and deadly claws.

 ***8-Claws Scorpion ATK:300/DEF:200***

"I now activate my face down card, the equip spell card **Fairy Meteor Crush** and equip it to my 8-claws scorpion," Jaden says, placing the spell card onto his duel disk.

"now my war-wolf's special ability activates, during the battle phase my opponent cannot activate any trap cards," Jaden says entering his battle phase and smirks.

"Now 8-Claws Scorpion attack Crowlers face-down monster." the scorpion then scuttles across the field, its stinger hoisted high into the air.

"I know activate my scorpions special ability, whenever he battles a face-down defense position monster his attack becomes 2400," Jaden shouts out causing crowler to pale.

 ***8-Claws Scorpion ATK:300- 2400***

The scorpion's tail pierces through the face-down monster card to reveal Ancient Gear.

 ***Ancient Gear ATK:100/DEF:800***

 ***2400-800=1600 piercing Damage***

The Ancient Gear is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. And the scorpion's tail then slashes at crowler dealing him with 1600 points of damage. Jaden smirks as crowler falls ungracefully to the ground.

"Thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush, when my monster battles with a defense position monster, you take piercing damage from my monster's attack minus the defense of your Ancient Gear. Now Pitch Black Warwolf shall attack you directly with midnight slash!" Jaden shouts pointing towards Crowler, the warwolf then speeds across the field and slashes crowler with its sword.

* **8000-1600-1600=4800***

 ***Jaden:8000 LP***

 ***Crowlers:4800 LP***

"I then activate my scorpion's ability, once per turn, I can flip it face down in defense position," Jaden says, and the scorpion then disappears and a face-down card is back on the field. Fairy meteor crush is then destroyed and was sent to the graveyard.

"I end my turn," Jaden says.

Crowler just grunts and draws his card from the deck, and almost smirks at what he had drawn. He then picks up a card from his hand.

"I summon ' **The Trojan Horse** ' in attack mode, and use him to attack your face down 8-claws scorpion." crowler states smirking at getting rid of one of the monsters that will cause him trouble later.

* **The Trojan Horse ATK:1600/DEF:1200***

 ***8-claws Scorpion DEF:200***

The trojan horse stomps down onto the face-down monster, destroying it before returning back to crowler's side of the field.

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn," he says ending his turn. Jaden nods and draws his card and was about to speak when crowler did so.

"I activate my trap card **Threatening Roar** , this card negates you from attacking this turn."Crowler smirks, his plan was starting to come into effect. Jaden face was impassive as he placed a monster in face-down defense position and ended his turn.

"I draw." crowler stated, checking his newly drawn card before smirking,' that slacker will learn his place now.' crowler says mentally as he adds the drawn card to his hand before picking up another card from it.

"I activate my Trojan Horses special ability, with it I can have it act as two tributes instead of it just being one. I now tribute summon my **Ancient Gear Golem** in attack mode!"crowler shouts out, smirking. Jaden overhears a girl saying that crowler was using his own deck, and about how that was his strongest monster card. Though Jaden does grimace along with yubel, both finally learning that the person was a male.

 ***Ancient Gear Golem LV. 8 ATK:3000/DEF:3000***

"Now my golem attack the slacker's war-wolf, ancient gear crusher." the giant golem gives out a silent groan as its cycloptic eye turns red, it lifts its arm up before smashing it down onto Jaden's war wolf. The warwolf howled in pain as it was crushed and destroyed, the mini-quake caused by ancient gear golems attack caused Jaden to fall to the ground with a slight oomph.

* **3000-1600=1400 damage***

 ***Jaden's LP:8000-1400=6600***

"I shall end my turn placing one card face down, your move." ' though it might possibly be your last.' crowler adds mentally, through the smirk on his face is visible to everyone. Jaden just glared at Crowler, seemingly knowing what that smirk on his face meant.

"I draw." Jaden looks at the card he just drew and smirked, though he did this mentally. Yubel saw the card Jaden drew and smirked as well this was going to be fun.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," Jaden says placing down his cards. Crowler smirk was still plastered on his face as he drew his next card.

"I summon my **Ancient Gear Soldier** in attack mode." crowler yells, placing the card down onto his duel vest.

 ***Ancient Gear Soldier ATK:1300/DEF1300***

The Ancient Gear Soldier appeared out of the ground, its body had a slightly rusted color on it and one giant gear on its left shoulder. Its right arm was a revolving machine gun, and it was wearing some type of Roman helmet.

"Now Ancient Gear Soldier attack the slackers' face-down monster, and thanks to his special ability you cannot activate any spells or traps during his attack." crowler said, his smirk growing even wider than before. Ancient gear soldier lifted up its right arm, holding it up with its left, and began firing down onto Jaden's face-down monster, which flipped to reveal it as a mystic tomato. Jaden smirked, though said a silent sorry to the tomato when it was sent to the graveyard.

* **Mystic Tomato DEF:1100/ATK:1400***

"I activate my Mystic Tomato's special ability, when it is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I get to summon one dark monster with 1500 or fewer attack points. So come forth, **Yubel!** " Jaden says, his smirk finally showing on his face. A dark whirlwind appears on the arena before stopping, to reveal a monster. Few gasped In fear what they thought to be a hideous thing. The monster was a humanoid female with purple skin and a pair of dragon/devilish looking wings protruding from her back, she had her right breast covered with a leather tank top. Her right arm was normal, but her left arm was fully scaled like dragons, the scales were a darker shade of crimson. Each hand had sharp claws, and each shoulder had two pure black spikes protruding out of had dual colored hair one side has a silvery color while the other was a dark purple. She also had three eyes, the left eye had orange sclera, the right had a slightly darker blue color, though her third eye was the one most people noticed as it was rather large. It was a red sclera surrounded by yellow. She had markings under two of her eyes, her left eye had a downward triangle the same color as her right eye, and her right eye had a black colored downward triangle. Her legs were the same as her arms, her right leg was normal but her left was scaled just like her left arm, each foot had small claws on them, she was also wearing a pair of tight leather shorts.

Yubel was currently positioned behind Jaden, both of her arms wrapped around him, In a caring manner. But One thing was noticeable if you looked closely at them they both held a rather sadistic looking smirk on their face.

 ***Yubel LV. 10 ATK:0/DEF:0***

Crowler, after getting over the slight shock he felt when he saw what the monster looked like, began laughed cockily, causing both Jaden's and yubel's sadistic smirk to widen.

"hahaha ha, you summoned a weak monster like that to the field and in ATTACK position you must be even stupider than a slacker, golem attack that monster of his now," Crowler shouts out pointing at Yubel and Jaden. The giant golem raised its arms and slammed them down causing a large cloud of dust/dirt to form. Crowler just smirked thinking he had just destroyed the slackers monster, though that smirk turned to one of shock seeing the hideous monster there, still having her arms wrapped around Jaden. But what really shocked her was when she read Jaden life points.

*Jaden LP:9600*

"wha-how did your life points go up, they should've gone down." Crowler shrill voice caused yubel and Jaden to cover the other's ear. (Jaden covered yubel, and yubel covered Jaden) though once they uncovered each other's ears their smirks were back on their faces when the 2 trap cards Jaden had face down on his field were now face up just before the attack hit.

" **Breakthrough skill** , this trap cards negates your monsters effects until the end of this turn, I activated this card before your monster attacked so it was unaffected by your soldiers effect, so your ancient gear soldiers effect is now negated and afterwards I activated my **Draining shield** so I can negate your attack altogether and gain the same amount of life points as your monsters ATK points," Jaden yells out. Crowler just stares glaring at the revealed trap card. Before grumbling, as he ended his turn.

"I draw," Jaden said, taking a card from his deck, then during his main phase, he flips up one of his spell/trap cards.

"I activate the spell card **Fiends sanctuary,** I get to summon one Metal Fiend Token to my side of the field, though during my standby turns I must pay 1000 LP to keep it up on my field," he replied his face was currently blank but inwardly he was smirking, everything was set up perfectly.

'Jaden I believe this has gone on long enough, let's show this weakling what we do to those who are too arrogant of their measly skills.' Yubel states the sadistic smirk had a more evil feel to it, which caused most of the students and even most proctors as well as Crowler to shiver in fear. Though what really got them to shiver was the same smirk plastered on Jaden face.

'we crush their hopes of winning, and make them grovel on the ground in pain begging for mercy but deny it.' Jaden whispered back his answer to Yubel, whose eyes widen comically before narrow with an excited gleam in them.

'oh, Jaden you sure know how to make everything in a duel much more interesting.' yubel says licking her lips in a sensual manner though made sure only Jaden noticed this. Jaden slightly shivered in anticipation before continuing his turn, most wondering why he was silent for a long time. He shakes off the stares as he draws his next card from his deck.

"I activate the spell card, **Card Of Sanctity** , which allows both of us to draw cards until we both have six in our hand," Jaden says drawing cards until he had six in his hand, Crowler doing the same. Jaden just skimmed over his cards and over the free zones on his field.

'Hey yubel, what shall we do crush him ourselves or have him crush himself.' jaden asked yubel pretended to think.

' i believe that we should have him crush himself, that's the way we do and it's more fun that way ain't it jay~' yubel states joyfully the smirk never leaving her face, Jaden's becomes bigger. Placing down two facedown he ends his turn.

"I activate Yubel's ability, by tributing my Metal Fiend Token I can have yubel remain on the field." one of the doomsday tokens body contorted before vanishing away. Yubel then unwraps herself from Jaden and moves in front of him. Crowler just smirks, believing he had beaten the slacker.

"I draw" crowler's shrill voice announces, causing both Jaden and yubel to cover one another's ear.

"I activate **Graceful Charity,** with this card, I get to draw three more cards from my deck though I have to discard two cards from my hand." crowler stated and drew three cards, and smirked at what he had drawn. Discarding two cards from his hand to the graveyard. Crowler then grabbed three cards from his hand.

"I activate three of my spell cards, a normal a continuous and an a equip spell card. First, I shall activate my continuous spell card **Ancient Gear Castle**." crowler shouts, placing the field spell onto the opened slot of the duel vest. Soon the entire area of the platform turns into an old stone castle but there were gears turning all-over the place, and a few giant cannons on top of the castle, crowler was standing next one of the cannons.

"Thanks to this card, all ancient gear monsters gain 300 ATK. I then activate the equip spell **Ancient Gear Tank** I then equip it to my Ancient Gear Golem, then finally I activate the **Limiter Removal** spell card, which then doubles the attack of all my machine-type monsters." crowler shouts out, his shrill voice echoing down below.

 ***Ancient Gear Golem ATK:3000+300+600=3900x2=7800***

 ***Ancient Gear Soldier ATK:1300+300=1600x2=3200***

Crowler then pulls out another card from his hand, smirking even wider than before.

"I activate my final spell card, **'Ancient Gear Armament'** (i made this card up, I always thought that it would've been a good idea for an ancient gear spell card). With this card I can tribute one of my ancient gear monsters, and the tributed monsters total attack points is given to another one of my faces up ancient gear monsters, so I tribute my ancient gear soldier and give its attack to my ancient gear golem." ancient gear soldier has its body fused with ancient gear golem,who now gains the automatic machine gun from the ancient gear soldier, and that is fused with the tank cannon that the ancient gear golem had been equipped with.

 ***Ancient Gear Golem ATK:7800+3200=11000***

The entire stadium gasped at the number of attack points crowlers monster had, Prof. Crowler though was enjoying the spotlight, the shock, and awe that most of the students were giving at his monster. Though Jaden just kept is smirk plastered on his face along with yubel. he was too far up and thought that Jaden was in silent awe and fear of his golem.

"Now ancient gear golem attack that wretched thing known as yubel, ancient gear annihilation!" he shouts out, his ancient gear golem releases a moan as it lifts up its rather impressive gun arm and fires out 3 missile bullets at yubel, who just wraps her wings around Jaden making her wings to be like a shield. The missile bullets hit their target and cause a huge cloud of dust to surround Jaden's side of the field, Crowler's shrill laughter could be heard through the stadium.

'Now that little blemish is gone I can finally return to-what' crowlers mental conversation with himself to as he noticed that his duel vest was still active and that his field spell hasn't deactivated. Soon the cloud of dust began to disappear, but three colored eyes could be seen through the leftover cloud. Soon there was a huge gust of wind, causing the dust to disappear revealing yubel still having her arms wrapped protectively around Jaden's body. Jaden though had a huge smirk plastered on his face. Crowler then noticed Jaden's life points and pulled, they didn't decrease, not by even a single point.

"Ho-how are your life points still the same."Cowler unconsciously stuttered out his question, Jaden and yubel hearing the stutter gained truly devilish looking smirks on their faces.

"Yubel's ability activated, upon tributing that token from earlier to keep her on the field, it doesn't just let her remain on the field I take no damage from any battle regarding yubel and she is not destroyed as a result of the battle!" Jaden shout out the last bit out, causing Crowler to gawk at the effect of the monster wrapped around Jaden.

"now yubel's other ability activates, during the damage calculation of the battle she was in the opponent takes damage EQUAL to the monsters total attack."crowler now paled, realizing how much pain he was going to be in but that didn't stop there oh no.

"I activate my trap card **'yubel's double strike',** you see since attacked yubel this turn then the damage you receive from her ability is DOUBLED." now Crowler could only think one thing.

'Oh, fu-' "yubel introduce the good doctor what happens when someone is too arrogant of their feeble skills." Jaden says darkly pointing at the ancient gear golem. Yubel smirks and then lets her wings spread out, an eerie glow came from her giant eye on her forehead.

 ***Ancient Gear Golem ATK: 11000x2=22000***

Yubel then rises high into the air, her wings spread out and her three eyes glowing ominously. In her left hand, a small ball of purple energy began to form and it was growing until it was almost the same size as Crowlers Ancient Gear Golem. Yubel let out an evil smile, her glowing eyes seemed to increase the scariness of her face, and then slashed her arm forward letting the ball of energy in her hand shoot out an energy beam that quickly destroyed Crowlers Golem and hit him directly, forcing him back into the wall of the duel arena.

 ***Crowlers LP: 4800-22000=-17200***

the duel field soon faded away, just as crowler's unconscious body fell from the wall onto the ground. Everyone was silent, a look of shock was present on everyone's face, some of the Obelisk students had eyes as wide as saucers. Jaden soon left the arena, just as some of the nurses went down into the arena to check on Crowler. He decided to go get dinner before heading to the hotel room he rented for the night. After giving one of the attendants his number and which duel field his exam was in the left, to find some food.

To be Continued...

I hope this clears up some of what happens in this chapter, I want to thank my beta reader talesfanjmf for helping me out with the chapter. I will be re-posting chapter 2 in a while since I plan on re-writting it as it had came up that there was a few things wrong within the chapter as well as during the editing of this chapter I was given some ideas to put into chapter 2 that will make it better. I hope you dont mind since it will take a while to post the next new chapter. Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**_*_** **last time***

 _The_ duel _field soon faded away, just as Crowler's unconscious body fell from the wall onto the ground. Everyone was silent, a look of shock was present on everyone's face. Jaden soon left the arena, just as some of the nurses went down into the arena to check on Crowler. He decided to go get dinner before heading to the hotel room he rented for the night. After giving one of the attendants his number and which duel field his exam was in_ he _left to find some food._

 ***Now***

Jaden decided to stop at a local diner to get his dinner. After entering the diner and getting placed at his table which was at the back of the diner, his waiter left so he could have time to read over the menu, after a minute he decided to get large Pepsi Max (not sponsored, but it is my favorite drink so I just decided to put it in there), a bacon double cheeseburger with a side of fries. After a minute or two after he sat down, two people had walked behind him, one of them swinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Well if it ain't Jaden, how've you been," a Brooklyn accented voice said, causing Jaden's lip to turn up slightly.

"As good as I can get Joseph," he said to the person now known as Joseph, his head was then pulled back into a headlock which was followed by a friendly noogie.

"How many times do I have'ta tell ya ta call me Joey," Joey said, before releasing from the minor headlock and sitting in front of him followed by Yugi Mutou.

"Hey there Yugi, how was your day?," Jaden asked, getting a smile from the tri-haired man.

"It's been good, a lot of duelists trying to beat me for the title of king, Kaiba being the one who set up the entire thing up again," he said in a bored tone, Seto Kaiba would set up a tournament every few months to try and have another duel with Yugi so he could try and take his title; the key word being try. It was getting sad how jealous Kaiba was over a title, even though it is the title for 'King Of Games'. As the CEO of Kaiba Corp and owner of Duel Academy, he was big enough already. Soon the waiter came back to ask what they were having. They each got a burger, fries and a medium soda. Once the waiter left the three friends began to talk about the past, which brought up the memory of how they had first met.

 ***FlashBack***

 _It was just after school, probably around 3-4PM when 7-year-old Jaden had left his school and began his journey home. It had been a year and a half since he had gotten Yubel, and everything has been getting better for him in one way or the other. He had been getting better at the duel monsters game and was the 2nd best in his school, something that caused a lot of rivalry with the other students both older and younger which lead to isolation and bullying from the students. Today there was a mini-tournament going on after school, one of the teachers decided to set it up and the prize was a few packs of cards. He had won the tournament with little difficulty, and quickly put the packets of cards into his back before rushing home not wanting to get caught by the bullies. Unfortunately, he was unaware of some people watching him as he left the school._

 _It was a group of 4 people, one was wearing a leather jacket which was open to reveal a white shirt underneath, he was wearing a pair of jeans, black sneakers, and had a scar over his left eye he also has low spiky black hair._

 _The second guy was just wearing a red short sleeved shirt which showed everyone his tattoos, which were of a Python slithering up his left arm, and a dragon doing the same on his right arm. He was wearing dark blue jeans and had no visible scars on his face._

 _The third guy was bald and had a piercing in each ear as well as two piercings on his bottom lip. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket over his shoulder, he also was wearing a pair of black jeans with a chain loop on each side._

 _The fourth guy was tall, taller than the other three with him. He just had on a jacket which was open to reveal a tight muscle shirt which showed his muscles. He has semi-long black hair though it was both spike but slick at the same time. He had on a pair of blue jeans with holes in them and a pair of dark sunglasses on._

 _"Hey,_ boss _is that him?" the bald man asked the supposed leader. The man with the glasses just took one glance at the boy and nodded. The other two guys gained a sinister looking smirk on their face._

 _"Well I think it's time we get payback for what Mr. Yuki did to your father," the man with the scar on his eye said before they all began to tail the young boy before spitting up so they could trap him._

 _After an hour or so, Jaden noticed that he was being tailed. He began to run but he mistakenly went into an alleyway, this would've been good since he usually went this way to dodge his bullies but he accidentally took a right instead of a left which would have put him into a large crowd of people, the perfect area to hide, but sadly the right side of the alley led to a dead end._

 _'What,_ nonononono _' he repeatedly said in his head, and when he turned around he saw four people, the same four that were tailing him. The man with tattoos on his arm smirked sadistically and gave out a dark laugh._

 _"Well looks like you're outta places to run and hide brat," the four of them began to walk forward slowly, causing the young Jaden to take a couple steps backward until his back hit the cement wall. He began shaking fearfully._

 _'Yu-Yub-'"_ gahhh _," he said just as one of the guys punched him in the gut, causing him to curl up into himself. He was then kicked at the side of his stomach, the guy was about to go in for another strike when he suddenly screamed and collapsed to the ground shocking the other three._

 _"Kai!" the bald man yelled and rushed forward to check on his friend, he then glared harshly at Jaden and pulled out his wooden sword._

 _"You damn brat," he yelled at him, and just as the wooden sword was about to hit him, something struck the guy in the side of his head causing him to fall unconscious. The other two thugs turned around and saw two people, one had dirty blond hair while the other had tri-colored hair._

 _"Yug, go check on da kid, I'll deal with these two bozos," the dirty blonde haired man said to the tri-colored haired man, who nodded before rushing towards Jaden._

 _"You think we'd let yo-" pow, he was then punched by the man with dirty blonde hair, the tri-colored haired man quickly reached Jaden who was currently curled up into a ball. Just as he was about to reach out to him, he saw a hand grab him, but it wasn't any ordinary hand, its skin was purple and had claws at the ends of its fingers. He slowly looked up and saw the faded looking being who was growling at him. The man was shocked at first before quickly calming down the suspected duel spirit._

 _"You must be the boy's friend, I promise you that I will not harm him. I just want to make sure he is uninjured and if he is I will take him to the local clinic and have his injuries treated there." the man said, before offering a gentle smile to the shocked duel spirit who noticed that he can see her, but she quickly shook it off and her face gained the look of fierce protection._

 _'How do I know that I can trust you,' she said, floating in front of Jaden, making her wings go into a wall formation to block the man's view of him. The man's smile seemed to grow._

 _"I promise you that I will not harm him, and if I do, I promise you that I will send my soul straight to the shadow realm." the man said solemnly._

 _"Now will you allow me to check and see if the kid is alright," he said, she nodded but only floated to Jaden's side and bent down and whispered something into his ear, whatever it was caused him to lift his head up to look at the man who was in front of him and gasped in shock._

 _"Y-Yugi M-Muto," he stutters out, I mean what kid wouldn't if they saw the King Of Games kneeling in front of them. The man is now known as Yugi Mutou just smiled._

 _"Yep, now can you tell me what happened," Yugi asked, Jaden nodded and explained that he had just left school an hour ago after winning the mini-duel monsters tournament, and then that about a half an hour later he felt people following him and when he noticed one of them they began chasing him. He knew that if he took the left turn he would've been able to disappear into the crowd before they found him._

 _"... They then blocked my way out, and once my back was against the wall one of the guys rushed forward and punched me in my gut before kicking me at my side," he finished his explanation just as a loud thud was heard near the entrance of the alley. Turning their heads they noticed that the other two guys were now on the ground and the dirty blonde haired man was huffing and puffing air in and out of his lungs, he had a bit of blood coming out of his mouth. He then rubs his sleeve over his bloodied lip before walking towards the two of them._

 _"Hey Yug, hows da kid doin'," he asked before spitting some blood from his mouth in the other direction._

 _"He's alright Joey, they didn't get to hurt him too much. Just a kick and a punch though I would prefer if we took him to the nearby clinic just in case," Yugi replied before turning his head back to face Jaden._

 _"Do you think you can walk... I forgot to ask your name," he said embarrassed, getting a hearty laugh from Joey._

 _"Y-Yeah I think I can, and my name is Jaden, by the way, Jaden Yuki Mr. Mutou," he said getting a light laugh from Yugi._

 _"Please call me Yugi, all my friends do, now come on let's get you to the clinic as I'd like them to check out your injury," Yugi said before standing up and holding his hand out for Jaden to take._

 ***FlashBack Over***

Their food then arrived and was quickly eaten, funny stories passed back and forth between the three friends, before suddenly soda squirted out of Joey's nose, causing him to enter a coughing fit though luckily none of the soda landed on their food. Yugi wasn't any better but was able to swallow his soda before laughing.

"So, you're telling me dat you faced a crossdressing proctor for your entrance exams," Joey asked, once he got his coughing fit down, he then got a nod from Jaden. Joey then leaned back into his seat.

"Damn, dat school must be filled wit interesting characters don't ya think Yug?" he stated before taking another bite from his burger. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"If its Kaiba's school then we all know that he hired the most interesting of characters as teachers of the school," Jaden replied before he to took another bit from his burger, Yugi and Joey could only hum in agreement. 20-30 minutes later they left the diner, and just as they parted ways Joey and Yugi handed him a card. Joey hands him a trap card named Trap Hole Of Spikes* saying that it would work well in his deck, Yugi hands him an effect monster named Winged Kuriboh looking up at Yugi he sees a small smile on his face.

"He says that he wants to go with you, and knowing you, you're going to need more than one friend while at the Academy," he said before giving Jaden a pat on the shoulder while Joey gave him another headlock styled hug. They wished each other a good night before heading back home, Or in Jaden's case the rented apartment room for the night unaware of the surprise visitors he will get in the morning.

 ***Timeskip: 08:35***

Jaden had gotten up at 6 that morning and began his morning training which consisted of a light jog around the area, meditation for an hour, and right now a set of duel puzzles created by Yubel so that he can create better strategies with cards in his deck and in his hand. Jaden was currently sitting cross-legged on the ground while Yubel was sitting on the bed with Winged Kuriboh in her arms. This form of training had been going on for the past 7 years (just after they first met Yugi and Joey).

Jaden had just finished his final puzzle and began to pack away the cards when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He was about to go answer it when Yubel put her faded arm in front of him.

'Continue packing, I'll check and see who it is' she said. He nodded and went back to packing the cards away. Just as he was about to close his suitcase Yubel floated back to him, but she had a dark look in her eyes.

'It's them, Jay,' she snarled, getting a dark glare from him. The dark glare wasn't directed at her, she knew that it was directed at the visitors that stood outside the apartment door. Jaden then puts up an emotionless face, and went to the door but kept the chain attached to the door to block the entrance.

"What do the two of you want?" he said emotionlessly, only showing half of his face. Even with only one of his eyes, he is able to see both of his parents.

Mrs. Yuki was the gentlest women you would have ever had the pleasure to meet. She was both tall and skinny, with porcelain white skin and waist-length warm chestnut brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky on a summer's day. She had on a gentle smile, as usual, she works at child services taking care of the more severe cases of child neglect/abuse/assault. Most of her time is spent in her office working on the cases or heading towards the local orphanages to check on the previous children that she had worked for. She currently wore a dark blue suit without a tie and dark blue pants.

Mr. Yuki was a towering man at a height of 6 foot 4 inches and was way more buff than any other lawyer, but his intelligence and skill got many people to overlook his stature. He had short dark brown almost black hair, along with a sharp looking face and hazelnut colored eyes. He has worked over 80 different cases in his short career and has been successful in all of them. He was currently wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath it, along with a red tie and a pair of black pants. In his hand is a briefcase which held his most recent case. Mrs. Yuki gave Jaden one of her warm smiles before speaking.

"Jaden sweetheart, can you please open the door so we can come in, we need to talk with you," his mother said in a kind and gentle tone, but only got a blank stare in return. After a few moments, her smile began to falter and was about to repeat what she said when Jaden slammed the door close and locked it. Mrs. Yuki frowned at her son's attitude before turning to her husband and sighed before moving away from the door. Mr. Yuki just grunted in response before pulling out the key to the room which he had gotten from downstairs, and unlocked the first lock on the door. After opening it slightly he kept it open and took out a long thin piece of wire from his briefcase and put it through the door and used the hooked end to grab the chain and slide it out of the door. Once he did that he then opened the door fully, the both of them noticed Jaden zipping up his suitcase.

"Pretty sure I could have the both of you arrested for breaking and entering," Jaden says not looking at his parents. Mr. Yuki just grunted.

"Wouldn't work, we'd just tell them that you have a streak of running away, which you do for the most part," he said getting a snort from Jaden.

'Yeah if you include the number of kidnapping attempts as running away,' he said to himself. Yubel nodded at what he had just though. Mrs. Yuki took notice of the suitcase and gym bag already packed on the bed and smiled.

"I see that your all packed. Here, let me help you take your bags back to the car," she said and reached out to take the suitcase when her hand was harshly slapped away, she flinched at the harsh slap along with the glare that accompanied it.

"And why would I be going into a car with the both of you," Jaden said, not acknowledging them as his parents. Mrs. Yuki just stared at her son for a second before giving him a smile.

"Well to take you home, of course, you will be attending our old private school. We have your uniform all set for tomorrow," she said in a cheerful tone, as in her head she was imagining her son continuing their legacy. What she didn't expect was the harsh snarl directed at the two of them.

"And who the hell decided that I wanted to go to your old Private school, oh that's right you two. Just like everything else in my life, my friends, my reading material, what I should do after school. Newsflash assholes, I DON'T WANT TO BE A FREAKING LAWYER, I never even had the idea of becoming one, but it seems that you really think I would follow through with it like some of the other things you tried to make me do over the years. Well no more, I have already taken the exam to go to Duel Academy, and am going to become a pro-duelist and there's nothing you can do about it." he exclaimed harshly, causing both of his parents to freeze. Mr. Yuki was the first to get out of his frozen state and glared at his son.

"You will not yell at us young man, and you will give up this ridiculous dream of becoming a pro-duelist. You will be going to the private school and will continue our legacy that is final!" he said, just as his wife got out of her frozen shock and spoke up.

"Listen to us Jaden, we're just trying to help you-" that's all she got out before she was harshly slapped in the face by Jaden, his anger was coming out now.

"Help me, HELP ME, I stopped needing your help since I was six. You were never there, Not on Christmas, not even on my OWN BIRTHDAY, it's always 'Sorry son but I have a really hard case to work on, maybe afterward','Not now sweetheart,'. That's the only damn time that I've had a conversation out of you unless we're invited to one of your lawyer parties!" his anger was growing by the second, the shadows in the room began to grow and contort into frightening things. This was unnoticed by both parents. Mrs. Yuki then got up from the ground holding her hand on her stinging cheek.

"But we always try to make it up to you," she replied and got a snort from him.

"Yea, by giving me money to spend on anything YOU ALLOW ME TO BUY. THE ONLY TIME I COULD BUY MYSELF SOMETHING I WANTED WAS WHEN YOU WERE TOO BUSY WITH SOMETHING." he exclaimed and got a snort from Mr. Yuki.

"Yeah on those stupid cards of yours," he said and Jaden literally growled at him.

"THEY'RE NOT STUPID, they're my friends, my REAL FRIENDS, and MY REAL FAMILY. While you go off and apologize to the bullies for what THEY did to ME instead of protecting me like YOU SHOULD. In your jobs you're supposed to protect the innocent yet you allow the guilty parties in MY LIFE go scot-free, you're the most disappointing parents I have ever seen." this got the one thing he wanted from his parents, silence.

"Got nothing to say anymore...Good, now if you'll excuse me I have a boat to catch," he said swinging the gym bag across his shoulders after setting the suitcase on the ground and lifted up the handles. Just as he was leaving the room, a hand tightly grabs his shoulder in an effort to stop him. It was all for naught since as soon as the hand gripped his shoulder, it suddenly twisted the other way and gave off a sickening crack causing the person to howl in pain.

'Thanks Yubel,' he said mentally to his girlfriend and then began sprinted out the door, slamming it behind him. Luckily he was only a flight of stairs away from reception so he returned his key and gave a quick glare to the receptionist who he knew told his parents where his room was, and then quickly rushed out the door and grabbed a taxi. After quickly putting his bags into the trunk and closing it he entered the car and told the driver to take him to the Domino ferry port. The driver nodded before driving off, just in time too, since not even five minutes later Mr. And Mrs. Yuki stepped out of the building, just missing him. Mrs. Yuki frowned while her husband clutched his now broken wrist, after noticing the frown on her face as he spoke up.

"Don't worry honey, he'll be back once he realizes that he won't be going to that waste of a school," he said before walking towards their car, his wife right behind him.

" You think you can drive me to the hospital, I need to get my wrist checked out before my meeting with my clients," he asked and got a positive from her. They both drove away from the hotel and towards the hospital, not knowing how wrong they were about their sons' return.

As soon as Jaden saw the taxi enter the highway, he gave out a sigh of relief before looking at the driver in front of him.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me how long of a drive it will be to Domino Ferry Ports," he asked, the taxi driver just looked at him in the rearview mirror before answering.

"About an hour and a half to get there, you heading to the Duel Academy?," the taxi driver replied and saw Jaden nod.

"I used to go there myself, Lots of great memories there. You look a bit tired kid, why don't you take a nap until we get there," the taxi driver said before focusing his attention back onto the road. Jaden nodded before laying his body across the back set, his head going through Yubel's legs. She smiles down at him.

'Don't worry Jay, I will wake you up when we get to the port,' she said. He mentally thanked her before turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. Yubel using a bit of her power made her hand semi-solid, though it was still invisible to everyone else except those who could see spirits, and began to gently caress Jaden's hair, happy to hear the gentle sigh that came from his lips along with the way his body relaxed. She smiled down at her sleeping boyfriend and continued to card her hand through his hair.

 ***Time Skip: 1 hour and 20 minutes later***

Jaden soon felt himself being shaken awake, slowly blinking his eyes open, he sat back up and released a yawn and then gently rubbed his right eye. He then turned his head to look out the window and saw the entrance of the ferry reception come into sight. Three boats were in the docks, one was white and blue and looked very clean, the next one was white and yellow, and the last one was white and red. The taxi soon made it to the entrance of the ferry terminal. Jaden stepped out and opened up the trunk and took out his bags before closing it and heading back to the front of the taxi.

"Thanks for the lift, how much do I owe you," he asked the driver ready to grab his wallet when the driver waved him off.

"Free of charge, you let me have a peaceful drive so early in the morning. Enjoy your time at the academy, before you know it the years will fly by," the taxi driver said before driving away. He stood there for a few moments before heading inside the terminal and walked towards the receptionist.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I have to go to get onto the ships heading to Duel Academy," he asked. The female receptionist nodded with a smile before checking her computer. After a few moments, she looked back up at him with a smile.

"You need to be at either gate 1,2, or 3 as those are where the ships are at, though I would recommend going in at gate two since you have to check in at the entrance of gate 2. the boats won't be leaving for another 2-3 hours from now. I would recommend that you visit our card shop and buy some card packs there," she said, Jaden thanked her before heading towards the card shop. After about 5-10 minutes he found the card shop, and luckily he stepped out of the way when a small blue haired boy rushed out of the door and towards terminal two to check in. Jaden just shrugged his shoulders and entered the card shop buying 30 packets: 10 of them held fiend cards, another 10 held dark attributed monsters, 5 of them held spell cards, and the last 5 held trap cards. After paying at the desk using his duel disk (duel disks hold your DP (Duel points) which are used to buy cards and sometimes food, the only time cash is won is during tournaments if they offer a cash prize). After paying for the selected card packs he headed to the coffee shop a few feet away from the card shop, which he learned is called 'Ferry Cards'. At the coffee shop, he bought himself a bottle of water, a muffin, and a cinnamon swirl.

Once he had finished with his food and packed the card packs he just purchased into his gym bag, he then headed straight for terminal two. Once he stepped through the door he noticed two people sitting at a table with a laptop in front of them. One of the people at the table noticed him and waved him over.

"Are you one of the new students at Duel Academy?" the person asked, Jaden nodded in response.

"What's your name and examination number," she asked.

"My name is Jaden Yuki and my examination number is 271," he replied, the attendant nodded before typing in his name and examination number. She then suddenly frowned, and tried a few more times but nothing changed her look.

"Excuse me, I need to make a quick call to the chancellor of the academy since for some reason I am unable to get your information," she replied, the frown still on her face. Jaden nodded in understanding, the attendant then stood up and walked away so that Jaden couldn't hear the conversation, she then pulled out her mobile phone and called the chancellor. She spoke with him for a few minutes before walking back towards Jaden, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yuki but why are you here? Earlier your parents called the chancellor stating that you decided to not go to the Academy," she explained what the chancellor told her. He was livid, his parents wouldn't stop bumping their heads into his life until they had their way. Shaking his head he put on a neutral face and asked the attendant if he could speak with the chancellor for a moment, she allowed him to and handed him her phone.

"Excuse me, chancellor..." Jaden started off, but then stopped as he had forgotten the name of the chancellor, there was a light-hearted laugh from the other end.

"The name's Sheppard, and I guess that you're Jaden Yuki," Sheppard said in his usual jovial tone. Jaden replied with an affirmative.

"Yes, sir. I have a question for you, why have I been removed from the school? On the sign-up paper to take the examination I clearly stated that I should be contacted if or when news referring to my attendance at the Academy is changed. I haven't received a call from anybody so I am just learning about it now," he explained to the chancellor who hummed once Jaden finished his explanation. Though unbeknownst to him the chancellor had gained a hard gleam in his eyes.

"I see, thank you for explaining this to me Mr. Yuki, though I regret to inform you that due to your records being deleted you will be unable to be placed correctly at our school," Sheppard explained, Jaden didn't like the sound of that.

"Does that mean I am unable to attend the Academy this year?" he asked, though his voice almost seemed to hold a pleading tone, hoping the chancellor would let him go since he didn't think he would be able to hold himself back from attacking his parents, let alone stop Yubel. When the line went silent, Jaden thought that the chancellor had ended the call. Just when he was about to check, the chancellor's voice came back.

"Sorry about that Mr. Yuki, I have both good news and bad news. The good news is that you WILL be able to attend the academy this year, but the bad news is that you will have to retake the written examination before classes start. Once you do, you will be considered a full student at the academy but you will be placed in Slifer Red. This is due to the fact that even if you get a high enough grade in the written exam, we will have to put a fail in your dueling examinations," the chancellor explained, Jaden agreed to that immediately seeing as it could be the only way to get to the academy this year.

"Thank you Chancellor, and please the next time my parents try to inform you of my education at the school or for anything else, please let me know so I can give you the facts," he said gaining a slight smirk. The chancellor agreed and apologized to him about the mistake before asking him to hand the phone back to the attendant. He did so immediately, the attendant thanking him, before speaking with the chancellor again. After a few minutes the call ended, the attendant put her phone away before turning back to Jaden.

"The chancellor has told me to give you the Slifer red uniform," she said and handed him the uniform, after getting his size she wished him luck at the re-examination and at the Academy. Jaden nodded and thanked her before heading towards the Slifer Red boat. Once onboard he asked one of the crew members about his room, and luckily he got one all to himself. He headed to the room to place down his bags. In the room were a single bed, a desk and chair, and a bathroom with a shower. Seeing how he was unable to do so before he left the hotel, he decided to take a nice long shower before going through his cards and working through his deck.

 ***Two Hours After The Ship Left The Port***

It was three in the afternoon when Jaden left his room, in order to get something to eat. His deck had been modified during his time in his room, some of the cards he removed with the promise of constructing another deck for them and to use them from time to time.

He headed down two flights of stairs to make it to the 4th floor, which had the canteen. Once there he had gotten himself some rice, roasted chicken legs with some herbs, a mini bread roll, and some butter and for a drink, he just grabbed 2 bottles of water. After paying for his food Jaden searched and found himself an empty table for two. He spent his time eating in silence while holding a mental conversation with Yubel.

Before he knew it, it was 16:30 so he made his way back to his room. Once there he changed into his pajamas and got into bed, Yubel floated down onto his chest using it as a giant pillow, and W. Kuriboh fell asleep right next to Jaden's head, the three of them soon went to sleep without a care in the world.

To Be Continued...

I hope that this re-write for chapter 2, I know that there isn't much change to the original except for how Jaden met Yugi and Joey. I also want to apologize for the long wait for this re-write, I was away in France visiting some relatives and while I was over there I was unable to gain access to the internet. is there anything you want me to add to the other chapters, let me know so that I can see if they will work with the chapter and helps me move the story forward in a more intriguing Ne


	3. Jaden's deck

Okay here is Jaden's deck r the series, I'll be posting Syrus's after. Also, I will be replying to some of the comments that have been posted in the review section

 **Deathbykitsune:** I agree with what you said, but I'm not fully going to get rid of it, later on, i may make a fusion deck that specializes in both spellcaster's and machines, like **Ssj shadow** suggested but that will not happen for a while. Though if you both liked this idea check out this story called Jaden's harm- return of the supreme king, it involves syrus having machine spellcaster type deck.

 **Guest;** I know the name is childish, I just blank on names for some attacks and abilities, so sorry for that, if you have any suggestions on how I can change it then please post it in the comments.

 **Deathbykitsune:** yes I did put Chazz into the hospital, I never liked the guy. But he will be brought back into the series later on.

 **Ssj shadow** thank you for the name suggestion I like it, and might possibly use it, also there are ritual monsters within his deck.

 **Lightningblade49:** crowler is the easiest to overkill with using the right cards, plus I always found him severely annoying in the anime.

Anyway if you have any more questions do post them in the review section, or any more things you want me to add. Okay now here is Jaden's full deck, also if you want to duel against his deck, I have it re-created on the dueling nexus website and will try to be on it on Saturdays.

 **Monsters:**

 **Pitch Black warwolf: LV.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 600**

 **Effect:** **Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase**

 **8-claws scorpion: LV.2 ATK:300/DEF200**

 **Effect:** **Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card attacks an opponent's face-down Defense Position monster, this card's ATK becomes 2400 during damage calculation only**

 **Yubel: LV.10 ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Effect:** **This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card.** **when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Tribute 1 other monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect: Its owner can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from their hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

 **Yubel - terror incarnate: LV.11 ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Effect:** **Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Yubel", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters on the field. When this face-up card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

 **Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare: LV.12 ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this face-up Attack Position card battles with an opponent's monster: Inflict damage equal to that monster's ATK to your opponent, also destroy that monster.**

 **La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of The Lamp: LV.4 ATK:1800/DEF:1000**

 **Normal monster**

 **The Masked Beast: LV.8 ATK:3200/DEF:1800**

 **Ritual monster: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Curse of the Masked Beast".**

 **(2)Mystic Tomato: LV.4 ATK:1400/DEF:1100**

 **Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position.**

 **Relinquished: LV.1 ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monsters. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent.**

 **(2)Vorse Raider: LV.4 ATK1900/DEF:1200**

 **Normal monster**

 **Magician Of Black Chaos: LV.8 ATK:2800/DEF:2600**

 **Ritual Monster: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Magic Ritual"**

 **Absolute King Black Jack: LV.1 ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Effect: During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from the Graveyard (this is a Quick Effect); excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Trap Card, Set it to your side of the field. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard. That Set card can be activated during this turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can look at 3 cards from the top of your Deck, then place them on the top of the Deck in any order. You can only use each effect of "Absolute King Back Jack" once per turn.**

 **Aleister the invoker: LV.4 ATK:1000/DEF:1800**

 **Effect: During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn. If this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: You can add 1 "Invocation" from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Axe Dragonut: LV.4 ATK:2000/DEF:1200**

 **Effect: If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Aswan Apparition: LV.3 ATK:500/DEF:500**

 **Effect: If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can return 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard to the top of your Deck.**

 **Blast Sphere: LV.4 ATK:1400/DEF:1400**

 **Effect: If this face-down Defense Position card was attacked by an opponent's monster, before damage calculation: Equip this card to the attacking monster. Then, during your opponent's next Standby Phase: Destroy the monster this card is equipped to, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field.**

 **Beast Of Talwar: LV.6 ATK:2400/DEF:2150**

 **Normal monster.**

 **Dark Armed Dragon: LV.7 ATK:28000/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having exactly 3 DARK monsters in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.**

 **(2)Dark Blade: LV.4 ATK:1800/DEF:1500**

 **Normal monster**

 **(2) Dark Blade The Captain Of The Evil World: LV.4 ATK:1800/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: Once per turn: You can banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to target 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster your opponent controls; equip it to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) If this card on the field would be destroyed, the monster equipped to it with this effect is destroyed, instead.**

 **(2) Mad Dog Of Darkness: LV.4 ATK:1900/DEF:1400**

 **Norml monster**

 **Zure, Knight of Dark World: LV. 4 ATK:1800/DEF:1500**

 **(Normal monster)**

 **The Dark Hex-Sealed Fusion: LV.3 ATK:1000/DEF:1600**

 **Effect:** **You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material Monster, but the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be correct. You can Tribute Fusion Material Monsters on the field, including this face-up card; Special Summon 1 corresponding DARK Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

 **Dark Horus: LV.8 ATK:3000/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: Once per turn, after resolving a Spell Card that was activated during your opponent's Main Phase: You can target 1 Level 4 DARK monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

 **(2) Archfiend soldier: LV.4 ATK:1900/DEF:1500**

 **Normal monster**

 **Dark Necrofear: LV8 ATK:2200/DEF:2800**

 **Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 3 Fiend-Type monsters from your Graveyard. During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed by an opponent's card this turn (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard while it was a Monster Card under your control: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, take control of that monster.**

 **Chaos Necromancer: LV.1 ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Effect: The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard x 300.**

 ***Spell cards***

 **Card sanctity**

 **Effect: draw cards until you and your opponent's hand have six cards.**

 **Curse of the masked beast**

 **Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "The Masked Beast". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.**

 **Black Illusion Ritual**

 **Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 1 or more.**

 **Black Magic Ritual**

 **Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.**

 **Allure of darkness**

 **Effect: Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the Graveyard.**

 **Double Summon**

 **Effect: you can conduct 2 normal/set summons this turn, not just one**

 **Big Bang Shot**

 **Effect: The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster.**

 **Fairy Meteor Crush**

 **Effect: if the equipped monster attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage**

 **Book Of Moon**

 **Effect: target one face-up monster on the field, and flip it to face-down defense position.**

 **Darkworld Shackles**

 **Effect: The equipped monster cannot attack, also its ATK and DEF become 100. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 500 damage to the controller of the equipped monster.**

 **Burden Of The Mighty**

 **Effect: Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK x its own Level.**

 **Swords of revealing light**

 **Effect: Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.**

 **Malevolent Nuzzler**

 **Effect: The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP; place this card on the top of the Deck.**

 **United We Stand**

 **Effect: The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.**

 **Mystic Plasma Zone**

 **Effect: increase the ATK of all dark monsters by 500 points and decrease there DEF points by 400.**

 **Sword Of Dark Rites**

 **Effect: Equip only to a DARK monster. It gains 400 ATK. When the equipped monster is Tributed and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand.**

 **Fires of Doomsday**

 **Effect: Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon unless it is a DARK monster. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set).**

 **Monster Reborn**

 **Effect: Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

 **Lightning Vortex**

 **Effect: Discard 1 card; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.**

 ***Trap cards***

 **Dark Bribe**

 **Effect: When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

 **(2)Draining Shield**

 **Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK.**

 **Mirror Force**

 **Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.**

 **Magic Cylinders**

 **Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.**

 **Waboku**

 **Effect: You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.**

 **Sakuretsu armor**

 **Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target.**

 **Call Of The Haunted**

 **Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

 **Zoma the spirit**

 **Effect: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 500). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If this card is destroyed by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed it.**

 **Yubel's Double Strike**

 **Effect: if yubel is attacked this turn, and her effect is activated. The damage the opponent takes from Yubels ability is doubled**

And there it is, Jaden's deck. I have built this entire thing from an hour of researching dark type monsters. Also you may have noticed that some of the cards aren't from the gx series, for that I do apologise, I couldn't a list of cards that only held the ones from the gx series so I used a mixture of ones from the series that I know of, from the series before, and from any other series. Also, you may have noticed that winged kuriboh is not within the listing's, that is a surprise for you guys later to find out. Also do check out my other stories as well, you might enjoy them. Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 3

It was early morning, the three ships sailing to duel academy were nearing their destination, it had been smooth sailing through the night. Jaden was still asleep with his girlfriend on his chest and Winged Kuriboh next to his head, he was currently having a lie in, which had been rare for him as he would have been up an hour ago due to training. Luckily Yubel wanted him to relax a bit, seeing as how she can train him as hard as she can since before Jaden would always get in trouble with his parents for doing the training she had organized for him. (Dueling her, duel puzzles [ones that were harder than the ones he was already doing], memorizing cards and their effects, etc..) She had been able to get him to do some minor meditation, but not enough to get the right control over the Gentle Darkness. Yubel, Jaden, and W. Kuriboh were enjoying the relaxing morning, though it was quickly ruined when the speaker on the boat let out a loud alarm sound, causing the room's occupants, along with most of the others to jump up in fright and fall onto the hard floor.

"Attention all Slifer Red students, we will be shortly arriving at the Academy within one hour. Please make sure that you have all of your belongings packed. I repeat ..." the voice said on the loudspeaker before the alarming sound went off again, and the loudspeaker went off. Jaden and Yubel groaned while W. Kuriboh let out a 'cuu' of tiredness.

'One morning, just one morning is that too much to ask for,' Jaden said mentally, Yubel just nodded in agreement. He then went into the mini bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. Once that was done he dried himself off and put on his Slifer red uniform. After doing that he stepped out of the bathroom and double checked everything in his bags before picking them up and going downstairs to the canteen for some breakfast. Once he was down there he got himself some eggs, bacon, toast, and a bottle of orange juice. He then went to the table he was at yesterday, which didn't have any people sitting at it. He sat down and mentally talked with Yubel for a few minutes before eating his food. They talked about simple things, joking about some of the things from the past which caused some of the occupants to stare at Jaden weirdly due to him seemingly chuckling at something that wasn't there.

The ships then arrived at the Duel Academy Docks an hour later, Jaden was the first Slifer to leave the ferry. And after about 10-15 minutes the dock was filled with students. Everyone was chatting excitedly with their friends and fellow roommates until a middle-aged man with a balding head signaled for everyone to be quiet, he had a large smile on his face.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Duel Academy. My name is Sheppard and I am the chancellor of Duel Academy, one of the greatest schools for duelist's to come and learn and train skills which will one day make you pro-circuit duelists or one day take the title as king of games," everyone began to cheer, though Jadens lip turned up a bit. The chancellor soon raised his hand again and asked for silence which he did get after a minute or two causing him to chuckle slightly.

"I know that you all must be looking forward to the start of the school year, though I am sad to say we have some bad news. Some of you might have noticed that some of your friends/Classmates are not here with us, due to some unforeseen events, they were unable to take the ferry yesterday along with some of the teachers. So for this entire week, you guys have no school," now that got everyone to give the chancellor a very loud cheer which seemed to have shaken the cement dock. The chancellor along with the three people behind him gave a little laugh at their actions.

"Yes, yes, I know that it is a very exciting thing for students to hear. Though there is no school, we expect you to begin your training as duelists during this one week period so that you may sharpen your skills and prepare yourself for the challenges ahead of you during this school year. Now I shall let you head out to your new rooms and let you get settled. Behind me are your new teachers and dorm man with the glasses and two downward spikes of raven hair is professor Lyman Banner, he is the dorm master for Slifer red. The Dorm master for Ra yellow is the person next to him wearing the uniform for that dorm, Professor Sartyr." he waved his hand behind him.

Professor Lyman Banner was a tall and skinny man looking to be in his mid to late twenties, he had on a white dress shirt with a loose maroon colored tie and a pair of black pants and brown dress shoes. You couldn't see his eye color since they were slits, and in his arm was a fat light brown cat.

Professor Sartyr was an older looking man with a slight hunch in his back, he has long slick black hair that reached his neck. He also has a small mustache that was split into two small thick lines. He also had brown eyes and defined cheekbones.

"Now for those of you in Obelisk Blue, there are two dorms one is for the boys and one is for the girls. The boys shall follow me as your dorm master is one of the teachers that is currently missing. Girls, I want you to follow our nurse, Fonda Fontaine as she is your dorm master," Shepard added afterward.

Fonda Fontaine was a young looking woman, she had smooth almost porcelain-like skin and had short red hair with a long jagged lightning bolt ponytail at the front of her head. She was wearing the Obelisk Blue jacket which was opened to reveal a soft pink shirt underneath. She is wearing the obelisk blue jacket, which was open and revealed a long pink shirt which also acted as a miniskirt. She had a belt around her hips, which had a downward facing pentagon belt buckle.

After saying that the new students split into their new groups and were directed towards their new home for the next few years. Luckily for the Slifers, theirs was closest to the docks, though unluckily…

'What a dump' Yubel said angrily while looking at the cement building, Jaden couldn't help but agree with her. 'I mean seriously the paint on the dorm was fading and peeling off on some spots, the wooden staircase leading up to the second level along with the patio for the second level looked like it has become rotten, it looked like if someone walked up there that the wood would give out and they would fall through. Then there is the fact that there are 23 new students entering the dorm and that it is only one building, that's not including the ones that are already here'. The only upside to it was that it was near a beach and it would have a nice view, and that was pushing it if someone said it was nice. After everyone had a good look at their new dorm, they were lead into the dining hall, which was only a few wooden tables and benches. Everyone grabbed a seat, Jaden sat alone (well not really as Yubel sat next to him with winged kuriboh in her arms) and began scaring anyone who would come near him with a death glare. After a few moments everyone was sitting on a bench, Prof. Banner began to talk.

"I would like to personally welcome you all to duel academies Slifer Red dormitory, the chancellor has already introduced myself but I shall do so once again for those of you that have forgotten. My name is Prof. Banner and this is my furry friend Pharaoh," meow," the cat, Pharaoh said getting a chuckle from the man.

"For the following years I will be your chemistry, and alchemy teacher as well as one of your dueling instructors, I will mainly teach you about the different types of summoning as well as the effects that they can have on the field." he then waited a few moments, as he wanted to make sure they understood.

"Now I shall explain about the different dorms and then facilities here on the island. First are the dorms, Obelisk Blue is the only dorm on the island that has two separate buildings one for the boys and one for the girls. Obelisk Blue students are students who get the highest score in both the written exam and the dueling exam, they also took night time classes in dueling or have been in a few tournaments and came in 1st or 2nd place. Then the next is the Ra Yellow students, they are the students who get high marks as well in both or either the written examinations and dueling examinations. Finally, the Slifer red students, us, we are those who get into the academy but have low scores in either the written or dueling examinations." after he said this many of the new Slifer red students ducked their head in embarrassment, feeling like they were the failures who were lucky.

"Though," Prof. Banner started up again, getting everyone's attention.

"There will be monthly exams going on all throughout the year, and for those who score high enough then they will get to progress into the next dormitory. The chancellor thought that this would be a good idea to help students realize that studying the things you learn here will help improve your lifestyles as well as your dueling skills," once he finished his explanation many of the downcast students along with the other students broke out into large smiles. Jaden though still had a slight frown on before raising his hand politely, Banner noticed his hand and smiled.

"Yes Mr. Yuki you have a question," the prof. Said, getting everyone to look at the brunet at the back of the hall.

"Yes I do sir, is it possible for Slifer red students to become an Obelisk Blue student if they ace these exams," Jaden asked, and this got him a few confused looks. Banner frowned.

"Well, no. Slifer Red students can only become Ra Yellow at best, same goes to those in Ra yellow. The only people who can get into the Obelisk Blue are the students who started out in that dormitory," now everyone was frowning, well everyone except Jaden who was sneering.

'So a dorm filled with rich and arrogant snobs, just when I thought I could escape people like that,' he said mentally, causing Yubel to chuckle darkly as well as get a sadistic glint in her eyes.

'Well at least we know where to find some training dummies for our 'misplaced aggression problems' she said with a sadistic smirk on her face, which was soon copied by him. A couple moments of silence passed before Banner coughed slightly, getting everyone's attention back to him.

"Alright, all that's left to tell you about are the different facilities located here on the island. First is the academy itself which has 5 floors, the first, second and fifth floor are the school itself. The first floor holds the classrooms for regular schooling subjects like math, science, history, etc… it also holds three auditoriums/duel fields, the nurses' office, and the card shop. The second floor holds our library as well as the school's public computer system for students to use for projects or testing themselves on some duel puzzles. Finally, the fifth floor holds the chancellor's office which can be accessed by the elevator or the stairs. On The third floor there is a market for students to buy more school supplies (pens, notebooks, etc… ), you can also buy groceries their to make your own food as each of your rooms holds a small stove and oven, a sink and a few pots and pans in the cupboards on the wall, there is also a small mini fridge in your rooms as well. The fourth floor is the hardware/electronics store, in which you can buy supplies for repairing or upgrading your duel disk, or other such things. Now I believe that it is time for everyone to get their new rooms to put your stuff in." he finished getting a few cheers from everyone, Banner then went behind the counter and pulled out an old top hat which he then filled with buttons with numbers on them, he then faced everyone and began speaking again.

"Alright, in this hat are buttons with numbers on them. I am going to have everyone in here duel for a room in which they choose who is in there with them if they win. Now then I want each of you to pick up a number from this hat, once that is done I will put you into groups and it will be the last one standing who will get the room and choose its occupants or he can have it all to himself." Once he said that, one by one everyone walked up and grabbed a numbered button from the hat, Jaden was the last one to do so and got the number 13. Prof. Banner then lead everyone outside, before speaking again.

"Just to let you all know that the most a slifer was able to remain within that room was 3 months, and he has joined the Ra Yellow dormitory this year. So if any of you can hold for that long or longer, it shows everyone that you are already strong enough to be in Yellow. So here is a bit of incentive for all of you, whoever can keep this dorm room the longest, will receive a prize at the end of the school year, Now I shall start calling out a set of two numbers, and any one who has those numbers on their button will be facing off against one another, this will continue until we have a winner. Now are all of you ready," he said, receiving some very loud cheers from the students, bar Jaden. It took the Prof. about 5 minutes before calling out Jaden number.

"#13 and #14," Prof. Banner said. Jaden walked forward and across the field was a small blue haired student with glasses. After another few minutes, everyone was paired up and their duel disks were out.

"On the count of three everyone starts dueling, 1 2 3,"

"LETS DUEL" everyone shouted, though Jadens had a more controlled voice.

*time skip: 3½ hours later*

Jaden came out on top, beating everyone in he faced in less than 10 minutes in each of his duels. He wasn't impressed by the level most of the students in Slifer red were in, hell most of them just surrender after he had placed a monster and two traps on the field. Luckily he now had a room all to himself, well him his girlfriend and W. Kuriboh, though while he was laying down on his new bed he couldn't help but frown thinking back to when he was dueling the bluenette kid, Syrus.

'It was like he wasn't even used to the deck he was using,' he said to himself mentally, getting a hummed agreement from his girlfriend. He turned to his side before sighing and quickly sat upright and stood up and quickly left his room, grabbing his wallet, keys and his new PDA with a built-in map.

"I'm gonna walk around the place, you want to come or would you like to stay here for now," he said to Yubel, who quickly floated towards Jaden's cheek and gave it a peck before smirking.

"You already know the answer to that Jay," Yubel replied getting a happy 'cuu' from W.K (Winged Kuriboh) in her arms as well as getting a small, real smile from Jaden. Soon the three of them were walking around the island passing by the academy, getting trash thrown at them by the male Obelisk Blue students causing a few of them to pass out the same way Chazz did during the dueling examinations. They then visited the Ra yellow dormitories and skipped out on heading to the female Obelisk Blue dormitory, not wanting to cause to much damage to the students yet. He then saw a large silver building on the far east of the island, which he later found out was a bathhouse/spa for the students and teachers. He then went behind the academy building and went on a nature walk in the large dense forest, just as the sun was going down Jaden Yubel and W.K stumbled upon an old rundown dorm planning on exploring it at a later date.

They returned back to their dorm and had some rice at their welcome feast. He then left to his room and slipped his clothes off before going into his bed, Yubel joined him after a few seconds and soon the both of them were sleeping together, their heads touching. W.K was asleep in the middle of both of them, like a young child with his parents.

*08:30: Jaden's room*

Everything was peaceful that morning, there wasn't a sound that could be heard except for the gentle breathing coming from Jaden, who was still asleep. Yubel though was awake and was currently starring at Jaden as he continued to sleep, she had a small serene smile plastered on her face as she stared at him. She hasn't seen him sleep so peacefully in a long time, she scowled as she remembered that the main cause were his 'parents' as they would always try to sneak into his room when he slept and would ruffle through his things making sure that he only had stuff they approved of. Her scowl deepened as she remembered the time they almost through his deck into an open fire, WITH HER IN THE DECK, Luckily Jaden got up and rushed down the stairs and grabbed his cards as they were about a centimeter away from the fire. She sighed before placing her forehead back onto Jadens, wanting to join him in sleep again though it appears that will not be possible as someone started to harshly bang on the door, startling the three occupants in the room into full alertness. Jaden groaned in pain as he felt a painful headache coming, the knocking became louder and louder until Jaden snapped.

"I'M COMING DAMMIT," he snarled out which luckily got the knocker to stop. He then walked to the door, and harshly pulled it open. Behind the door was a rather big guy, he was wearing the Slifer Red uniform he had a big oval like nose and a hairstyle that looked like a koala. Jaden sneered at the person.

"What the heck do you want so early in the morning you damn Koala," he snarled out and got a glare from the so-called Koala.

"I am not a koala, the names Chumley Huffington. Prof. Banner had me come to tell you that the Chancellor would like to see you," the now named Chumley replied, though flinched back harshly when Jaden gave him a dark glare.

"Well maybe next time you try to wake someone up, DON'T TRY TO BREAK THEIR GOD DAMN DOOR DOWN, and if you don't like being called a koala, then change your damn hairstyle," he harshly said before slamming the door in Chumley's face. He took in a few deep breaths to calm down, before sighing and quickly changed into his uniform, he then felt a clawed hand on his shoulder he turned his head and saw yubel stare at him causing him to sigh again and apologized for his little outburst and she just gently clenched his shoulder.

'Its alright Jaden, let's just go see what the chancellor wants and maybe we could make use of one of those 'misplaced aggression dummies' nearby,' she replied her smile turned into a sadistic smirk which was soon mirrored by Jaden.

Soon the three of them left the room and made their way to the academy, Jaden helped an old lady carry some boxes to the academy. He later learned that her name was Dorothy and was the cashier lady for the card shop at the academy, she then handed him 4 packets of cards and 2 muffins as a thank you. He said it was no problem and thanked her for the muffins and cards before beginning to make his way to the chancellor's office, he took the elevator up to the fifth floor. He put the 4 packs of cards into his back pocket and quickly ate the two muffins. After a minute he reached the fifth floor and quickly got out of the elevator, tossing the wrappers from his muffin into the garbage can outside the door of the elevator. He then walked to the door leading into the chancellor's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Yuki," the chancellor's jovial voice replied, and the door in front of him slid open. Once he stepped inside he saw that there were two people in the chancellor's office, one of them was the chancellor himself while the other was the Ra Yellow Dorm Master Prof. Sartyr. Chancellor Sheppard smiled brightly towards him before speaking.

"Good morning Mr. Yuki, I am terribly sorry for disturbing you so early in the morning especially on a day off," the chancellor said, Jaden just shrugged before replying.

"It's alright chancellor, though I am curious as to why you have called me here," the chancellor just nodded his head before directing his attention to prof. Sartyr.

"Yes, you see I would like to personally introduce you to Prof. sartyr, dorm-master for Ra yellow. You see he has heard of your predicament and has offered to look after you while you take your written exams. That was one of the reasons why I have called you here," Sheppard started before taking a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"You see we were wondering when you'd like to take those examinations," the chancellor stated, getting a silent nod for him to continue to the next bit.

"Well you see, we received a call from your parents earlier today and got some interesting information about a certain card in your deck," once he said this he noticed how Jadens body stiffened before relaxing once again, though the young teen put on an emotionless mask on.

"Can we talk about this later chancellor, more specifically after I take my exams," he said in a monotonous tone of voice that almost sent shivers down Sartyr and Sheppard's spines. Sheppard nodded in agreement before the both of them set up a meeting time for tomorrow at 16:30 in the library for Jaden to take his exams. Once that was done Jaden headed back to his room and quickly grabbed a few things before heading towards that weird dorm out in the forest behind the academy.


	5. answer to reviews

Answers to review.

To hunter xz

Here are my answers to your review notes posted.

Yes crowler is the head of the obelisk blue dorm, but he had gotten a lot injures during his duel with jaden. If it's not just me every duelist seem to get injured during the duels during the gx series. not even including the shadow duels, those deal more damage.

It was but that was after a rule change by crowler (this is a made up part in my story i know that they get promoted to blue but when i first heard about getting to blue i decided to make that a rule) crowler had made the rule first but later changed it seeing as how great of a duelist the slifers and Ra's were.

Well, they could be from those accused clients from the Yuki's, and wanting to have revenge decided to either kidnap the kid and get ransom money, though thought it would of been better to beat him in a duel first to weaken him, then kidnap him. So yea.

Same as the third, the Yuki's are very well known lawyers in their respective positions, and many of the accused would want to try and have them pay for getting them thrown in jail. So they'd either escape from custody, and try and kidnap Jaden for ransom money.

Well he's the problem. They cant have anymore kids due to an incident with one of their clients, one of them was a bankrobber and threatened jaden's father to be his lawyer and to get him no time in jail. Though he refused, mrs. yuki was then stabbed where no man should be stabbed, which sadly destroyed his, you know and had caused him to lose any chance of having children.

Yes I know that but I wanted to have Jaden to have more time to hang out with syrus before they reached the island, I also wanted them to have a good bond before arriving at the island.

It was his first time, and osamu only saw jaden LOSE duels on purpose in front of him, though he did feel bad about hiding his strength from his only friend at the time so it did decrease his sense of worth when dueling. Osamu wanted jaden's card yubel seeing as he believed that jaden wasn't worthy of holding such a powerful card since he kept losing duels. So he trapped jaden in the yuki household and forced him to duel. Osamu lost his temper, seeing as he only saw jaden lose against any and every opponent he played with in front of osamu. He wanted the yubel card so badly that he would put jaden in the hospital to get it.

Now lightningblade49

Yes i will be changing his name, and though jaden slifer does sound like a great last name for him, it won't be. If you have any more suggestions, please tell me and this goes for everyone reading this as well if you have an idea i may or may not use it. I am going to start a poll later and i want your suggestions to help build up that poll.

Also if you have any cards you want me to add, or use as an idea to build a new card for this series like what Ssj shadow did then let me know. Now i will be working on my raised by Digimon series for a bit since i have some re-writing that needs to be done with it .if you have been reading, post any reviews and suggestions in the reviews of that story, you never know i may use them. Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: training and duels.

*Tuesday morning*

*10:30 A.M*

Jaden was currently meditating on his bed and has been since 8 that morning, he does this every morning so he could keep himself calm during duels. Syrus had woken up at 7:30, due to Jaden shaking him awake, and had been working on some duel puzzles that Jaden had built using the desktop in their dorm.(by the way, I will be using aspects of both the GX series itself and the spirit caller video game.) jaden had constructed 20 duel puzzles for syrus and had created a digital copy of his (syrus) new deck which is the deck used in the duel puzzles. Jaden had made sure that these puzzles gained difficulty after everyone completed. This continued on until it was 11:00 Jaden opened his eyes and syrus had just finished the last of the duel puzzles that Jaden had constructed. Jaden jumped off of his bed onto the ground and had walked up to syrus who had sighed, as he finished the last duel puzzle.

"So how were those duel puzzles sy, were you able to get the hang of using your new deck," Jaden asked, and received a nod from syrus. Jaden smirked.

"That's great now today we will be finding some opponents for you to duel with. Don't worry I won't make you face someone that's incredibly strong right off of the bat, I'm gonna have you duel against the students within our dorm for the first two months. In this dorm it's basically a haven for the weak to gain in strength having multiple duels with one another, helping each other get the needed basics down. Your goal for today is to defeat 2 slifers, different ones sy. And that is your daily goal for the next two weeks got it sy." Jaden explained syrus nodded in understanding though still slightly fearful that he would mess up like before. Jaden noticed the slight fear on Syrus's face, put a hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"Listen sy. No matter how a duel goes we always win because we gain experience through both our duels. If we win we gain new strategies on our cards if we lose we will gain an opponent that is stronger than us and that is someone we must surpass before we can move on. You understand sy." Jaden said, syrus lost his fear and gained a smile. Jaden smiled back, then suddenly two rather large growls were heard coming from both boys stomach, syrus blushed and Jaden just laughed.

"Well first let's get some food," Jaden said making his way towards the mini kitchen and prepared some bacon and eggs for the both of them. After finishing their late breakfast, they both left their dorm room and strolled around the Slifer red zone of duel academy. It took a while for them to find syrus an opponent, but they did. Te opponent was tall by a few inches smaller than Jaden, he had black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a serious and bored type of face. From what Jaden could see he was the perfect person for syrus to duel.

"Hey, you mind have a duel with my friend over here," Jaden shouted to the black haired teen and received a simple nod. The black haired teen walked over and brought up his left arm.

"sure, I've got nothing better to do. The names Ryouta Katou." the now named Ryouta states. Syrus nods and brings up his arm.

"Mi-mine is syrus Truesdale." syrus said, though stuttered a bit at the beginning

"Let's duel," they both said, their duel disk turn on.

"I'll go first," Ryouta said as he skimmed through the cards in his hand, and picks two out.

"I place one monster in face-down defense position and another card facedown and end my turn," Ryouta stated placing the cards down on his duel disk.

"M-my turn I draw." syrus says drawing his card.

*Syrus's current LP:8000*

*Ryouta's current LP:8000*

"I summon my chocolate magician girl in attack mode!" syrus shouts out, placing the card down onto his duel disk.

Suddenly a girl appeared on the field, she had light blue hair and was wearing a black with purple magicians outfit. She also had a pair of purple and black bat wings on her lower back. She also has a mini wand in her left hand, the shaft was black with purple lines through the top had a ruby heart with two lightning bolts attached to it. On Top of the heart was a purple prism with a swirl at the top of it.

*Chocolate magician girl LV. 4 ATK:1600/DEF:1000*

"I activate her effect, once per turn, I can discard a spellcaster type monster from my hand to the graveyard to draw one card." syrus said, after looking over his hand he discarded his copy-cat and drew a card.

"Now my chocolate magician girl shall attack your face-down monster." syrus stated, the magician girl swirled her wand in the air before whipping it in the direction of the facedown monster. A beam of energy was shot out of her wand towards the facedown monster, which flipped face up to reveal a Skull Servant.

*Skull Servant ATK:300/DEF:200*

The skull servant was destroyed. Syrus then picked up one card from his hand.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Syrus said. Jaden just watched the duel, Yubel had her arms wrapped around him seemingly bored as she knew the result of this duel already.

'What a boring opponent, tell me why did you have syrus start off against this guy.' Yubel asked Jaden turned his head upwards to look at his girlfriend.

"It's to boost his confidence, cause out of all the slifers here he has the weakest deck. So I want syrus to get used to winning duels first before moving on to the tougher opponents. From what I could sense when we first meet him, he hasn't won so many duels in his life I want him to have a taste of victory and then we begin to really push him." Jaden stated before turning his head back to the duel, just as Ryouta ended his turn with one monster in face-down position.

"I draw." syrus said drawing his next card.

"I summon my Apple Magician Girl in Attack mode." syrus said, placing a card onto his disk.

Another magician girl appeared onto the field, but this time had more tight fitted clothing. She was wearing a dark red colored clothing, and magicians hat with a golden shell and a white wing coming out of it. She also has a pair of light pink wings on her back, and smaller ones on her elbows, knees, and on the back of the heels.

*Apple Magician Girl LV. 3 ATK:1200/DEF:800*

"I then activate my spell card bound wand and equip it to my apple magician girl. This causes my apple magician girl to gain 100 ATK times its level, so she gains 300 ATK points." Syrus states and apple magician girl gains a wand with a weird face just below a rather large pink stone prism.

*Apple Magician Girl ATK:1200+300=1500*

"Now Apple Magician Girl attacks his facedown monster," Syrus said. The magician girl then waved her new wand in a circle before bringing it down, a reddish beam came from the rather large gem on it and hit the face-down monster which was another skull servant. After the face-down monster was destroyed syrus had his chocolate magician girl attack Ryouta directly.

*8000-1600= 6400 LP left*

"I activate my chocolate magician girl's ability, so I can draw one more card. I then end my turn," syrus say's slowly gaining confidence, due to being able to inflict damage to Ryouta's LP first. Ryouta then draws a card.

"I activate my spell card 'double summon', thanks to this card I can summon two monsters this turn, so the first monster that I summon is my third skull servant," Ryouta says, placing the card down on his duel disk. Soon a skeleton with a purple robe appears onto the field.

*Skull Servant LV.1 ATK: 300/DEF: 200*

"I then summon my Mushroom Man, in Attack mode." Ryouta then puts another card down on his disk. Another monster appears on the field. A giant mushroom with two arms and two sharp yellow eyes burst's from the ground.

*Mushroom Man LV.2 ATK:800/DEF:600*

"I now activate Enchanting Fitting Room, by paying 800 LP I get to pick up the top 4 cards of my deck, and if there's a monster card with a level that's 3 or lower then I can special summon it to my side of the field," Ryouta explained, then grunted due to the slight shock he got from losing the LP.

*Ryouta's LP 6400-800= 5600*

Water skimming through the top four cards in his deck, Ryouta summoned two more monsters. Another mushroom man and a mokey mokey. He places both of them in defense position, and then places another card face-down and ends his turn.

*Mokey Mokey LV.1 ATK:300/DEF:100*

Syrus then draws a card from his deck and adds it to his hand.

*Syrus's hand: 4*

*Ryouta's hand: 0*

Skimming through his hand, and picks out a card.

" summon Silent magician LV. 4 in Attack mode." syrus states, placing down his third monster. Another magician appears on the field, though this one was the same size as syrus, wearing white mage robes with a blue symbol on the front of it. He is also wearing a white magician's hat that has an emblem on it, which also held a sapphire life orb in the emblem as well. The monster also has silver hair which, along with the hat covers one of the magician's eyes. he /she also has on white gloves, and its wand had two orbs one at the bottom and one at the top right after the crescent.

*Silent Magician LV.4 ATK:1000/DEF:1000*

"I then activate my face down trap card, Pitch Black Power Stone. Once I activate this card, I get to place three spell counters on it, and once per turn, i can remove one of them and place it onto any card on the field that takes spell counters. I place a spell counter on my Silent Magician LV.4." syrus states. Suddenly a black orb appears on Syrus's field, there is also an upside down triangle on it with three inward semi circles from each edge it also has a black hole in the center of it. After removing one of the spell counters, the orb shrinks slightly. And once silent magician gains the spell counter its effect activates.

"Now thanks to Silent Magicians, every time it gains a spell counter he (she? Is silent magician a boy or a girl) gains 500 ATK points." syrus shouts out.

*Silent Magician LV.4 ATK: 1000+500= 1500*

"Now silent magician attack Ryouta's Mushroom Man." syrus shouts out pointing towards the mushroom monster. Silent magician slowly breathes in and slashes its wand in front of it, causing a wave of blue energy to come out of the blue orb at the top of the wand, and hit the opponent's monster. Smoke billowed as the attack hit, but when the smoke cleared the opponent's monster was still standing, and Ryouta had taken no damage. Syrus then notices the card on the field. Ryouta smirks slightly.

"I activated my trap card Waboku. Thanks to this trap card, I take no battle damage this turn, and my monsters cannot be destroyed this turn." Ryouta states. Syrus realizing that he can't really do anything else this turn ends it. Ryouta draws another card, syrus then shouts.

"My Silent Magician's effect Activates, it gains one spell counter every time my opponent draws a card." Syrus's Silent magician's gains another Spell Counter.

*Silent Magician LV.4 ATK:1500+500= 2000*

Ryouta only acknowledges what had happened before continuing his turn, by playing one of his face down cards.

"I activate my face down trap card, Order To Smash. By selecting and tributing a level 2 or lower normal monster I can destroy two spells or trap card on your side of the field. So I tribute my Skull Servant, and destroy your Bound Wand, as well as your Pitch Black Power Stone." Ryouta shouts out. The skull servant soon disappears from the field, destroying Apple Magician Girls Bound Wand and Pitch Black Power Stone. Suddenly Ryouta gains a smirk on his face.

"Now I summon the ruler of the skull servants, come forth, King Of The Skull Servants." Ryouta then slams down the card onto his duel disk. Suddenly a bunch of skeletons appears onto the field, but there is one giant skull servant look alike right in the middle of all the bones.

*King Of The Skull Servants LV. 1 ATK:?/DEF:0*

"It's effect activates. For every 'Skull Servant' and 'King Of The Skull Servant' in my graveyard it gains 1000 ATK points." Ryouta states, a rather cocky smirk appears on his face when he notices Syrus's face paling.

"Yes, since I have 3 Skull servants in my graveyard the king's ATK points become 3000," Ryouta shouts.

*King Of The Skull Servants ATK:3000*

"I then activate my face down spell card Order To Charge. I tribute one of my faces up normal monsters I get to destroy one of your monsters, so say goodbye to your silent magician. I tribute my Mushroom man." a loud screeching sound came from the mushroom monster, causing syrus to covers his ears. The mushroom man charges towards silent magician before blowing up, destroying silent magician Lv. 4.

"Now the king of the skull servants Attack that Apple Magician Girl," Ryouta shouts out, dramatically pointing to the magician girl. Dark energy began to gather around the king's skeletal fingers, forming into an orb. T the king then chucked the orb of energy towards the female magician, until.

"I activate Apple Magician Girls special ability. If she is selected for an attack, I can special summon one level 5 or lower spellcaster type monster from my hand and your monster's attack changes to that monster. So I special summon, Kiwi Magician Girl in ATK mode." syrus shouts, placing down the spellcaster card onto the field.

This Magician girl is currently wearing a Tight black bodysuit, and some electric blue colored armor on her breasts, and some electric blue gloves, boots, and hat with a heart on the center of it. She also has two electric blue shoulder spikes on each shoulder and an electric blue staff. She also has long purple hair which splits at her hips.

*Kiwi Magician Girl LV.5 ATK:1800/DEF:1200*

"So what, my monsters attack is still higher than your magicians," Ryouta states, syrus though smiles.

"well, not really as due to Apple magicians affect, your monsters attack becomes Half." syrus states. Shocking Ryouta.

"WHAT," Ryouta shouts, suddenly the orb shrinks down and turns to the direction of kiwi magician girl.

*king of the skull servants ATK:3000=1500*

*1500-1800=300*

Kiwi Magician girl swings her staff, hitting the arb and destroying it. She then begins making her own blue energy orb and swishing her staff causing the orb to move toward king of the skull servants and destroying it. Inflicting 300 hundred points of damage to Ryouta.

*5600-300= 5300*

Before Ryouta ends his turn he activates the king's other ability.

"I activate my king of the skull servants other ability. Since it was destroyed as a result of battle, by removing one skull servant or another king of the skull servant from my graveyard then I can bring him back onto m field." Ryouta then does so, ad the king is back on the field, though this time it only has 2000 ATK points.

"I end my turn." Ryouta states. Syrus then sighs, drawing his next card and is slightly shocked to see that it was his Dark Magician GIrl. checking his field, he decides to get one more card hoping it will be the card that he thinks it is.

"I activate my chocolate magician girl's ability." syrus then discards another spellcaster from his hand to the graveyard and draws a card. He then smirks at his newly drawn card. Jade notices the smirk on Syrus's face.

"Well looks like this is about wrapped up," Jaden states to yubel who only nods as she places her head on his shoulder.

"I tribute my Apple Magician girl, to summon the apprentice of the dark magician, Dark Magician Girl in ATK mode." syrus shouts. Apple magician girl then fades out of the field, and Dark magician girl takes her place. Wearing a skimpy version of a magicians suit, which was a lit blue in color and had a few lines in hot pink. She has long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She also had a dark pink mini skirt.

*Dark Magician Girl LV.6 ATK:2000/DEF:1700*

Syrus then places another card into the spell/trap card zone.

"I also activate the spell card Dark Burning Attack. If I control a face-up Dark Magician girl, then I can destroy all of my opponent's monsters." syrus shouts, shocking Ryouta as all of his monsters are suddenly destroyed. Leaving him wide open for an attack. But syrus wasn't done yet, he activates another two spell cards.

"I activate Magic Formula, which I can only equip to a dark magician or dark magician girl, and she gains 700 ATK points. I Also activate my spellbook of power spell card, which makes one of the selected spellcaster monsters on my field gain 1000 ATK points, so kiwi magician girl s getting that boost." Syrus states smiling happily, he was winning and easily at that.

*Dark Magician Girl ATK:2000+700= 2700*

*Kiwi Magician Girl ATK:1800+1000= 2800*

"Now Dark Magician Girl and Kiwi Magician Girl, attack Ryouta directly." syrus shouts and points to Ryouta dramatically. Both magician Girls suddenly close their eyes and begin to chant silently. A dark orb begins forming at the tip of Dark Magician Girl's wand, and a blue orb begins to form at the tip of Kiwi Magician Girls wand. The orbs begin to grow bigger and bigger until they are the size of syrus before both magician girls open their eyes and raise their wands and swing them in the direction of Ryouta both orbs then begin hurting in his direction and upon contact causes a boom and a large cloud of smoke to form around him.

"AHHHHH" Ryouta shouts as he is hit the orbs.

*2700+2800=5500*

*Ryouta's LP= 5300-5500=0*

Spurs won, he won. Syrus began to lightly jump in joy, he finally won a duel and he did it without losing any LP.

' i did it I really did it' Syrus says mentally, then turns his head to look at the cards on and I his duel disk, and shook his head.

'No we did it., thank you for helping me win this duel.' syrus said mentally at first, but the thank you was said in a hush whisper voice. And he had to blink as he thought he heard someone say 'no problem' and the dark magician girl and kiwi magician girl winked at him. Syrus then suddenly felt a pat on his shoulder, looking up he saw Jaden looking down at him a smile on the brunet's face.

"Well done sy. Seems like that deck of yours pack's a real punch, can't wait to see how you use it from here on out." Jaden said, causing syrus to smile.

"Thank you Jaden, for helping me build it." syrus says, Jaden just shakes his head. Before turning around and begins walking away. Jaden then turns his head to syrus behind him.

"Well are you coming with me, we still have to find you some more opponents to duel with before the day is done," Jaden says, syrus nods and then runs to catch up to Jaden, the week soon passed quickly as Jaden continued to find opponents for syrus, and taking out any opponents that are out during the night.

*one week later*

It was Sunday, and it was the last free day before school starts at duel academy, and Jaden and syrus were taking a break from dueling that day as they decided to relax on the mini beach outside of their dorm. It had been a long 6 days but a good type of long one. Syrus had gained a lot of self-confidence over the past six days and became the number 2 duelist at the Slifer dorm, Jaden being in first. Syrus had gained a more understanding of his deck through the past six days, winning nearly every duel he got into, only losing to a few of the Slifer's that were in their third year, but had beaten them just the day before. Syrus had become quite a tactician with the spellcasters, and when he dueled he became another person entirely. Jaden had said it was his duel persona, which you changed into every time you dueled he even said that he had his own which was sadist styled persona. The war currently on the beach Jaden laying in the sun while syrus was swimming in the ocean. Suddenly a helicopter flew over them, but they both ignored it trying to enjoy their free day.

*At the academy*

Chancellor Sheppard along with nurse Fontaine were waiting at the top of the duel academy building, where the helicopter landing pad was. Both of them were waiting for the passengers of the incoming helicopter, which soon landed. out from the helicopter came professor vellian crowler, with a cast on his left arm. And then Chazz Princeton came out wearing the obelisk blue uniform. Chancellor Sheppard walked up to the both of them with a smile.

"It's so good to see you back crowler, and it's nice to meet you to mr. princeton and I welcome you to duel academy, the finest dueling school in the world." chancellor Sheppard said in his jovial attitude. He received a grunt from Chazz and a polite hello from crowler. Sheppard then points to nurse Fontaine standing behind him.

"Crowler I'm sure you know this lady standing right behind me, but since Chazz does not I shall introduce her. She is nurse Fontaine, she runs the school infirmary and is the only nurse her on the island. She will be giving the both of you the required check-ups that they would've done back in the hospital. Now I'm sure that the both of you are very tired from the long flight, but the first thing we need to have you both do is follow nurse Fontaine so she can give you your medication, alright." both crowler and Chazz nodded in acceptance, and followed nurse Fontaine to the nurse's office Chazz carrying his suitcase with him. Sheppard went to thank the pilots, before heading back to his office to deal with the minimal amount of paperwork on his desk.

After nurse Fontaine finished her check-up on both crowler and Chazz, she let them both go so they can enjoy their last free day to relax. Both of them left, not saying a thank you as both of them just wanted to go to their dorms and relax. After arriving at the obelisk blue dormitory just outside the academy, they both went to their rooms and locked the door behind them.

'When I get my hands on that Slifer slacker, he will have wished to have never come to the academy.' crowler said mentally, growling as he remembered what had happened during the duel. Shaking his head he went to his rather extravagant desk, and pulled out his deck and began tweaking it. Chazz, on the other hand, was lying on his bed, arms resting on the back of his head and was staring up at the ceiling snarling as he did so.

'I know that slacker had something to do with my sudden collapsing at the examination center, I'll make him pay for making me look weak.'Chazz growled mentally at the thought before turning to the side and entering into a light sleep.

*Timeskip: Monday 7:30 A.M*

RIIIIIIING….RIIIIIIIIIING...RIIIIIIIIIIIIING….RIIIN- crash, Boom. and that was the end of the first in the long line of alarm clocks. Yawning Jaden slowly got up and off of his top bunk bed and dressed into his Slifer red uniform. He then looked into the bed underneath him and saw that syrus was still asleep. He gained an evil smirk on his face and pulled out from underneath the desk a~~... Water gun and began squirting water onto a sleeping Syrus's face, ice cold water. This caused syrus to instantly yelp and jump slightly, hitting his head on Jaden's bed from underneath.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine. It's 7:30, and school starts at 8:30. Don't think for a second that since school is finally starting that you're going to miss a day of training." Jaden said, a sly smirk coming onto his face. Syrus just groans as he slowly gets out of his bed, and slowly puts on his uniform yawning as he puts on the jacket. Jaden just smiles and nods his head.

"good, now I have some more puzzles for you to do now, and you have to complete 4 within 20 minutes. Got it, good now I'm going to be meditating." Jaden said and gets into a meditative position on the ground, syrus just yawns as he begins working through the Jaden puzzles as he calls them for the next 20 minutes.

*time skip: 20 minutes later*

After completing their morning rituals, they both headed downstairs for breakfast. They both enjoyed the quietness of the dining area of the dorm, seeing as they were the only ones up at the moment the others probably forgetting to set their alarms yesterday or re sleeping through them. Both Jaden and syrus we're currently eating an omelet and rice. After finishing their food, Jaden looks at his watch, and it reads 8:15 A.M. Jaden gets up grabbing his satchel syrus does the same, and they both leave the Slifer red dormitory and travel to the academy talking the whole way there. They soon arrive at the academy, with 5 minutes to spare. They head to the front desk to get their schedules for classes, and lucky for them they both have the same classes. Jaden then turns towards syrus.

"Alright first class is duel theory with the transvestite who needs anger management classes." Jaden jokes slightly, causing syrus to chuckle. Shaking their heads they both head to lecture room number 3, for duel theory. They two of them were the first I so they decided to sit near the back, not wanting to grab the attention of the professor. After about 7 or 8 minutes students began rushing into the classroom. The last person to enter was the transvestite himself crowler, a smile was plastered on his face.

"Morning everyone and welcome to duel theory. In this class, you will learn how to duel and how to work with your deck through multiple different situations. You will also be learning about some of the cards within your deck and how to use them effectively." crowlers shrill voice was heard all over the room, Jaden had to cover his ears to block out the sound along with yubel.

'Jay, do you think can-' "no yubel you cannot forcefully remove the professors vocal cords." Jaden said quietly to his girlfriend, who just pouted.

'Aw come on, you know that shrill voice of his or hers needs to be removed before we bleed from the ears.' yubel stated winged kuriboh gave a 'kuu' in agreement with her arms. Jaden sighed.

"I know that, but the chancellor said if anything bad happens to anyone on the island and we are the cause of it he will take you away," Jaden whispered back, while still paying attention to crowlers shrilling roll call. Yubel sighed, before floating up.

'Well I'm not gonna remain in the same room as the thing over their' yubel then points to professor crowler, who was still calling the role.

'Continues to talk for the next 45 minutes, so I will be waiting outside of the classroom of your next class, alright.' yubel stated before floating away from the room and phasing through the wall. Jaden sighed, mumbling about how lucky she was. Shaking his head he then refocused his attention back to the class as he announced that he was there when crowler called his name. Crowler then nodded though had a glint in his eyes, though jaden was too far away to see it.

"Alright then, today's lessons are on 'spell cards'. Ms. Alexis, can you tell the class what spell cards are and the 5 types of spell cards." crowler ask's, a blonde haired girl then stands up.

"Sure professor. Spell cards are cards which can be used the same turn, while trap cards must be set first. Spell cards can destroy monsters, another spell, and trap cards, or cause your monster to gain a new effect or ATK points as well as decrease your opponent's monsters ATK and DEF points. There are 5 different types of spell cards which are the normal spell cards, quick play spell cards, equip spell cards, continuous spell cards, ritual spell cards, and field spell cards." the girl, Jaden learns is Alexis states before sitting back down. Crowler then claps his hands.

"Excellent job ms. rhodes, that was a great description of spell cards and the correct names for the different spell cards." crowler stated, and began scanning the class before his eyes landed on syrus.

"Mr. Truesdale, can you explain to the class what a field spell card is." crowler said, Jaden groaned at the question since syrus was still really uncomfortable with talking in a large grouping. After a few seconds of stuttering professor crowler just waved his hand.

"Alright stop mr. no wonder you're in the Slifer dormitory, seeing as you cant even answer the simplest of questions." crowler stat's causing most of the obelisk blue students except a few of the female ones and a few of the ra yellow students we laughing. That was a major blow to Syrus's confidence level. Jaden glared at crowler having a feeling that he already knew what would've happened. Though he did gain an evil smirk.

"Well I'm in Slifer and I did beat you. So doesn't that make you lower than us ." Jaden stated this caused a few chuckles to come from their fellow slifers, the other ra yellows, and the female obelisk blue members who didn't laugh earlier. Though the other obelisk students just stated that his entire duel was a fluke and other such things. Crowler just silently growled at Jaden before shaking his head and returning back to his lesson, planning on how to get payback on the slacker. Thankfully the bell rang about ten minutes later, Jaden zoomed out of the classroom faster then people on black Friday, syrus was dragged along with him. The rest of the day was quiet, and luckily both Jaden and syrus didn't have any more classes with crowler until Thursday.

To be continued….

Yea I know its a bad way o end the chapter but I had nothing else to add in. anyway, I want to thank ssj shadow for his comment. I am currently working on the idea of fusion monsters, a few of my own creation and a few real ones. Your recommendation will be the bases of one of the cards I decided to create. Anyway if any of you guys have any more suggestions on what I can add to this story or anything else post them into the reviews and I will see what I can do. Ja Ne.


	7. Chapter 5

No-Title chapter five

*Last time*

 _Thankfully the bell rang about ten_ _minutes later, Jaden zoomed out of the classroom faster than people on black Friday, Syrus was dragged along with him. The rest of the day was quiet, and luckily both Jaden and syrus didn't have any more classes with crowler until Thursday._

 _*Now*_

The rest of the day went by smoothly, but the day was just dragging on and on. Nothing really happened since Banners mini explosion during class, so Jaden was left to the dull boring atmosphere that has taken over. Luckily it was last class, but this one seemed to drag on forever. Jaden groans.

'can this day go any slower, this is a card design and creation class why do we have to deal with this long ass speech on how the cards are formed. ' Jaden said mentally and geared a slight giggle from his mind.

'what did you expect Jay, that they would start off with the fun and exciting classes. Unlike banner, most of the teachers here are dull, just power through it.' Yubel said through the mind link. Luckily just after yubel had said this the bell rang. Jaden immediately got up, put his stuff away and began to drag syrus out of the classroom at a speed that would make the roadrunner jealous. He sped down the halls, syrus dragged the entire way until they reached the card shop at the front of the school.

"Jaden, did you have to pull my arm that hard, I mean I get why you wanted to get outta that classroom but seriously," Syrus asked, rotating his pulled arm trying to get rid of the soreness in it. (he was doing the windmill, it's a real exercise.) jaden just shrugged.

"maybe, maybe not. I just couldn't stand staying in the classroom a second longer or else I would've passed out from boredom. " Jaden exclaimed, causing syrus to sigh at how Jaden acted. Shaking his head syrus began browsing through the packs for sale along with Jaden. They both headed back to their dorm with 5 new packets each both unaware that something was going to happen to them soon.

*Obelisk Blue Dorm: Crowler's office*

Crowler had thought of the perfect scheme, which was having one of his students humiliate Jaden in a duel. He had planned on using Zane but decided against it.

'the slacker would be a waste of his time. ' crowler thought before remembering one of the newer blues, more specifically Chazz Princeton. With a smirk, he called Chazz along with his friends (lackeys) to his office for a quick meeting. About five minutes later there was a knock on Crowler's door.

"enter. " crowler stated, and his door then opened to reveal Chazz Princeton, lucky number one Raizou Mototani, and lucky number two Taiyou Torimaki the same two people that were with Chazz when he suddenly collapsed during the examination. Crowler then turned and faced his three obelisk students, Chazz grunted a hello.

"Is there a reason why you called us doctor," Chazz asked impatiently, he had wanted to remain in his room for a few moments longer as he had begun planning on how he was going to make that slacker pay for what he did during the exams. Though what came out of crowler's mouth next might of helped move forward Chazz's plan.

"Yes, well you see there's this annoying Slifer slacker known as Jaden Yuki, I want you and your group to deal with him." crowler said, growling out the name. Chazz's eyes widen before returning back to normal, but a cocky smirk was plastered on his face.

'Looks like I get to have my payback sooner than expected.' chazz says mentally, before making a quick plan.

"Alright, but I need one thing from your doctor, I need a slip that allows me to be out past curfew for tonight and I want for just me and my group," Chazz stated, getting a nod from crowler who pulled out his PDA and began typing on it. Suddenly Chazz's PDA begins to vibrate and turning it on he sees the form. With a smirk, Chazz then gives crowler a slight bow and thanks him before he and his lackeys leave his office.

*in the hallway*

Chazz, Taiyou, and Raizou continue walking down the hallway until they reach classes room. Chazz turns around to face his lackeys.

"Meet me at the front of the dorm at 5 P.M. and from their, we will continue got it," Chazz said getting two affirmatives from the lackeys before nodding towards them and heading into his room. Once inside his room, he begins to make any adjustments to his deck before it is time to duel with the Slifer slacker, smirking as he began to re-organize his deck.

'Tonight I'll make you pay you, slacker.' chazz says mentally and began cackling a bit as he continued to make changes to his deck.

*Slifer Red Dormitory: Jaden's and Syrus's room*

Jaden was currently alone in the dorm with yubel, syrus had just left to duel the other Slifer students since tomorrow he would begin dueling the ra yellows with Jaden. Jaden had spent the past five minutes making a few adjustments to his deck, adding some fusion cards into his deck when he felt Yubels arms wrap around him.

"You alright yubel," Jaden asked as he slowly leaned back into his girlfriend's chest, yubel giggled slightly.

"yes, I am fine Jay just a little bored," yubel stated, getting a sigh of agreement from Jaden.

"Yea, I thought there would be more challenging duelist's here the RA's are probably the ones that could give me a good duel but not one that could give me an adrenaline-fueled duel that I want, I guess I was suspecting there to be more people to duel here in this dorm with more skill but it seems that everyone here is to laid back," Jaden said sighing again. He then placed his cards back into his deck box before climbing up to the top bunk and laid down on his bed, arms behind his head and yawned.

"I'm going to take a nap alright yubel. " Jaden said as he closed his eyes, missing the smirk on yubel's face as he quickly fell asleep.

*Dreamscape*

When Jaden opened his eyes he saw that he was in some kind of regal bedroom. The bed was as soft as a cloud maybe even softer, the bed had a canopy with soft blue curtains. The walls were made of stones. The bed was covered with black satin sheets. Turning his head around trying to see what else is in the room he never noticed the other person in the bed before he felt arms wrapping around him.

"welcome Jay." the voice said, Jaden already knew who it was but was shocked that he could feel her.

"yubel, h-how…" before Jaden could ask, yubel had pressed her lips against his, Jaden gasped allowing yubel to deepen the kiss and After a few moments, Jaden kissed back. The continued kissing each other for the next minute before slowly separating, Jaden finally noticing that yubel was now on his lap with a smirk on her face.

"I was able to use some of my powers to create this place, I can still control dreams, Jay, even in my spirit form," she said, causing Jaden to smile before he was pushed fully onto the bed and….

(rest of scene will be moved into a separate story dedicated to this)

*Back in the real world*

Jaden groaned as he awoke, before glaring at his ringing PDA destroying the amazing dream he was having. Growling he picked up the PDA to see who had disturbed his sleep before his eyes widened at what he read.

'we have your friend, want him back then meet us in the forest behind the academy, by the base of the volcano. Refusing to comply, well let's just say that your friend will be put in the nurse's office for the next week, so you better hurry.' That was all it said, there was no name of any form of the message. Quickly he jumped out of bed and changed his pants real quick and slipped on his shoes before rushing out into the dark outside. He checked the time on his PDA, which was 22:30 (10:30 P.M) he quickly rushed to professor banners office to get a slip that would allow him to be out late. Once got that he made his way to the far back of the island, and one he made it to the base of the volcano he saw four people three were wearing the obelisk blue uniform and the fourth person was on the ground in a kneeling position. Jaden then noticed that the raven-haired boy was smirking he came into the area.

"Well looks like the slacker decided his friend 'was' worth saving." the raven-haired boy said, getting some snickers from the other two blue's, Jaden just glared darkly at them a sneer making its way onto his face.

"Well, it's here now, so what do you assholes want." Jaden snarled, clenching his fist tighter and tighter making the skin on his knuckles become whiter and whiter. Chazz just continued smirking and lifted up his duel disk.

"I heard that a slifer was causing problems at this school, so thought that what better way to deal with it then to just blackmail him using his friend as a bargaining chip, and if you didnt come well his dueling arm would have been put to rest for about a month or so." chazz said, and to prove his point one of his lackeys had punched syrus in the stomach before harshly twisting his arm causing a rather loud painful shout to come out of the small bluenettes mouth further enraging jaden and yubel. Chazz then spoke again.

"Now then the only way that I will let you take your friend over there with you is if you beat me in a duel, but if you lose…. Well, then you'll see what happens. So you ready." Chazz said as he cockily brought up his dueling arm. Jaden's glare darkened as he pulled up his duel disk, he then snarled as they both said.

"Lets duel"

"I'll start," Chazz said before examining the cards in his hand and picks up two.

"First I summon chthonian soldier in attack mode." He then places the card down on his disk. Suddenly a giant man appeared onto the field wearing dark grey armor on the top part of his body and was wielding a rather large blade. The monsters helmet covered the top half of its face, two attend like rods were sticking out on both sides of the helmets.

 ***Chthonian Soldier LV.4 ATK:1200/DEF:1400***

"I also activate the equip spell card chthonian alliance, once equipped it gains 800 ATK points for each face-up monster on the field with the same name," Chazz says placing the card into the disk.

 ***Chthonian Soldier ATK:2000***

"I place a card face down and end my turn, your move slacker," Chazz says cocky smirk still on his face.

"I draw," Jaden snarls out before placing a monster down on his field.

"I summon mystic tomato in ATK mode," Jaden states, an orange tomato appears on the field with glaring dark yellow eyes a mouth with sharp dagger-like teeth and a large dark purple tongue lolling out of its mouth.

 ***Mystic Tomato LV.4 ATK:1400/DEF:1100***

"I activate my spell card dark world shackles and equip it to your chthonian soldier, making its attack go down to 100." Jaden states, suddenly chains attach themselves to chthonian soldiers right leg, the ball had spikes and an evil looking face on it.

 ***Chthonian Soldier ATK:2000-100***

"Now Mystic Tomato attack Chazz's Chthonian Soldier." Mystic Tomato rushed forward and opened its mouth wide revealing its pearly white dagger-like teeth before chomping down onto Chthonian Soldiers right arm. The soldier gave out a shout of pain as the tomato tore of its right arm completely, its form then shattered like glass, though Chazz was smirking the whole time.

"I activate my Chthonian Soldiers special ability when my monster is destroyed as a result of battle, instead of me taking the damage you get to take it," Chazz stated, suddenly Jaden was given either harsh shock from his duel disk as his LP was depleted.

 ***Jaden's LP:8000-1300***

 ***Jaden's LP:6700***

 ***Chazz's LP:8000***

When the disk stopped shocking him, Jaden placed two cards face down on the field before ending his turn. Chazz's smirk remained.

"I draw" Chazz stated swiping a card from the top of his deck.

"I activate the spell card double summon, allowing me to normal/tribute summon twice this turn and I summon two chthonian soldiers," Chazz states as he summons the two soldiers. He then takes out two more cards from his hand.

"I also activate two chthonian alliance spell cards and equip them to each of my soldiers," Chazz says placing both spell cards into his disk.

 ***Chthonian Soldiers ATK:1200+800+800***

 ***Chthonian Soldiers ATK:2800***

"Now chthonian soldier slice that weak tomato of his," Chazz shouts out l, dramatically pointing towards Mystic Tomato. The soldier rushes forward and performs a downward slash on Jaden's monster, slicing it into two. The rest of the power from the slash went towards Jaden forcing him to the ground.

 ***Jaden's LP:6700-1400***

 ***Jaden's LP:5300***

"now, chthonian soldier attack that slackers LP directly." The soldier suddenly rushed forward and was preparing to slash Jaden with its sword when Jaden shouts out.

"I activate my mystic tomatoes ability if it was destroyed as a result of the battle I can summon a dark monster with 1500 or less ATK points, so come forth Yubel," Jaden shouts out, a whirlwind whips around Jaden's body for a few moments before it dissipates and reveals yubel with her arms wrapped around Jaden's chest. Her draconic wings were stretched out behind them.

 ***Yubel LV. 10 ATK:0/DEF:0***

Yubel is then suddenly electrocuted and her body is then destroyed. Jaden is at first shocked then glares at Chazz who begins to laugh cockily.

"You think I wouldn't know about your 'special' monster, was planning on dealing with it as soon as I could. I activated the spell card special hurricane, by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy any special summoned monsters that are on the field. I shall end my turn your move slacker." Chazz stated his cocky smirk growing wider and wider, laughter could be heard in the background and they were coming from Chazz's two lackey's. Growling Jaden drew his next card, before shouting out.

"I activate yubel's special ability, if she is destroyed by any means except for her effect, I can special summon one Yubel: The Terror Incarnate from my deck, hand or graveyard, so come forth Yubel: The Terror Incarnate," Jaden shouts out As a swirling pool of dark energy began forming in front of him. From the darkness two pairs of neon yellow eyes and on huge one right in between the eyes with a crimson pupil could be seen. The eyes began to come closer and closer until the figure zoomed out of the swirling pool of darkness to reveal a nightmarish looking dragon. It had pure black scales and a dark purple and slightly pink underside. It had 3 dark golden ribs on either side of its stomach. The monster's arm had muscles the same color as its underside, and on its hand, there were five sharp dark golden claws. It has a long sleek tail, and its feet had 3 sharp dark golden talons. It had two long necks which had a head on the end, the heads had two spikes on both sides of it in the same color as its underside and its black scales covered the top part of its face. The mouth was filled with sharp pointy teeth. Its wings had dark black scales on the top with two spikes of golden on them, while the rest of the wings was a dark purple color. Two dark golden horn-like spikes, one on each side. The monster the roared, shaking the ground.

 ***Yubel: The Terror Incarnate LV.11 ATK:0/DEF:0***

(look up this monster, cause I don't think I put in a good description of it)

Chazz's two lackeys were shaking in fear, this monsters gleaming yellow eyes were staring right down at them, Taiyou fell back landing on his butt his glasses had fallen off when he landed he was still shaking, maybe even harder than before. Raizou wasn't doing any better as he was backing up slowly from the monstrous being in front of them. Chazz was shaken at first though began smirking as he noticed the monsters ATK points.

"You think that that weak monster can scare me, sure it looks ferocious but it has to be the weakest thing that I have ever seen, you should just give up now you can never beat a high ranking obelisk such as myself," Chazz said and give slight cocky laugh as he finished, this though didn't lessen the fear of his two lackeys or change the emotionless looking face on Jaden. In fact, Jaden seemed to grow a smirk of his own, he placed down another card on his spell/trap card zone before ending his turn. Chazz just scoffed at him but was about to pale at what he was about to hear.

"Terror Incarnates special ability activates when I end my turn ALL monsters on the field except for her." Jaden states, Chazz just gaps and pales as his monsters are obliterated by two dark purple beams that came out of the so-called 'slackers' monster. He just draws his next card in a slight daze, and when he looks at it he scowls as he can't do anything with it. He begrudgingly ends his turn. Jaden draws a card and smirks.

"First I play the spell card polymerization, I discard my **Darknight Parshath** (this is a real card) and my **Dark Hex-Sealed Fusion** to fusion summon The **Fallen Knight: Dark Parshath** (this is one I made) in ATK mode,"Jaden shouts as he places the card on the field. Suddenly a rattling of chains could be heard as another dark energy swirl appeared on the field, the first thing to come through was a horse's white skeletal heads body was made of pure dark energy, the only thing that wasn't dark was the pure white skeletal body of the horse. On its back was a knight wearing black and dark purple chest plate armor and helmet. Its skin was a dark blue colored, in its left arm was a dark purple sword and in its right arm was a pure black shield.

 ***The Fallen Knight: Dark Parshath LV.6 ATK:2100/DEF:1600***

"I also activate **Monster Reborn** from my hand, thanks to this card I can special summon one monster from either your's or my graveyard, and I choose to summon **Darknight Parshath** from my graveyard to the field," Jaden says as another parshath makes its way onto his field. This one held a resemblance to the Arknight parshath, though instead of pure white feathers and fur on its lower horse half it was pure black. Its right arm was a silver and dark purple blade and amber colored jewel at the shaft of the blade. In its left arm was its iconic shield, it was mostly silver with amber colored wings and a blue gemstone at the near top of the shield right below a silver flame emblem. Inside the gem was a thin amber form with two demonic looking amber wings.

 ***Darknight Parshath LV.5 ATK:1900/DEF:1400***

"Its first effect activates, for every dark type monster in my graveyard this card gains 100 ATK points." Jaden states.

 ***Darknight Parshath ATK:1900+200=2100 ATK***

"I now activate the spell card, **Card Sanctity,** this card effect allows the both of us to draw until our hands reach 6," Jaden says before he draws until his hand is at six, and so does Chazz. Jaden then pick's out three cards from his hand.

"I activate two equip spell cards and a field spell card. The first equip card I play is the **United We Stand** card, once equipped to a monster, that card gains 800 ATK and DEF points for each .face up monster on the field I control, I equip it to my **Yubel: Terror Incarnate"** Jaden states.

 ***Yubel: Terror Incarnate ATK:0+800+800+800=2400***

"The next equip card that I use is the **Sword Of Dark Rites,** a dark monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK points. I equip it to my **Darknight Parshath"** Jaden continued.

 ***Darknight Parshath ATK:2100+400=2500***

"The final spell card That I play is the field spell **Mystic Plasma Zone,** with this card all dark type monster's on the field gain 500 ATK points but they lose 400 DEF points."

 ***Yubel: The Terror Incarnate ATK:2400+500=2900***

 ***DEF:2400-400=2000***

 ***The Fallen Knight: Dark Parshath ATK:2100+500=2600***

 ***DEF:1600-400=1200***

 ***Darknight Parshath ATK:2500+500=3000***

 ***DEF:1400-400=1000***

"If I ever see you threatening me or my friend again then you shall wish that we had never met, everyone Attack this arrogant fool's LP directly show him what happens when he messes with us," Jaden states as he dramatically points towards Chazz who has gone pale, he was going to be in a lot of pain. Both knights charge forward and slash downward at a different angle, while Terror Incarnate charged up and released dual beams of dark purple energy. Chazz screamed in pain as the blades hit their mark and then was thrown back by the energy of the beams his back slamming into the base of the volcano.

 ***Chazz's LP:8000-(2600+3000)***

 ***LP:8000-5600=2400***

 ***LP:2400-2900=0***

 ***Winner: Jaden***

Their disk's turned off as Jaden was proclaimed the winner, he slowly stalked forward and stopped right in front of Chazz as he began to slowly get up. Lifting him up by his collar, Jaden glared up at the raven-haired obelisk.

"Now listen, and listen closely. If I EVER find you doing something like this to me or any of my friends again, well let's just say you won't be waking up for a long long time. If you or your lackeys even tell anyone about what I have said, then I shall show them our entire duel and that message that one of you have sent me. Is that understood." Jaden says, but when he gets no answer he then lets go of the ravenette making him fall to the ground.

"Take my word for it, you try and pull something like this again, any of you three then you will see why people fear the dark." Jaden snarled before walking towards syrus and helped him back to the dorm. After about 3-4 minutes the three obelisk students did the same, though about 5 minutes later a blonde obelisk blue girl entered the area just missing the what happened.

*Time-Skip ½ an hour*

As soon as they returned to their room Jaden quickly gets the first aid kit and begins doing some minor first aid as syrus only had a few scrapes and bruises on his upper arm and chest. Syrus flinches slightly as Jaden wraps the bandages tightly around his arm. Jaden quickly does Syrus's torso as well before handing him a shirt.

"there that's should hold together for the next week or so, I will apply some more ointment and change the bandages when the week is done," Jaden stated and got a nod of understanding from syrus.

"thanks, Jaden." syrus said, softly.

"it's no problem Syrus," Jaden said, the rest of the night remained silent as both didn't really want to talk. They both went to bed rather quickly as they still had to get up for school in the morning, Jaden had set the clock later as he decided to let syrus sleep a bit more.

 ***time skip: 08:10***

Jaden and Syrus had gotten up at 8 at had a quick breakfast before heading towards the academy. They had just arrived at the academy and headed to their first class of the day was card design and creation. The rest of the week continued on like this, slow and the only excitement was when they had professor banner for chemistry and deck construction, where he would make some kind of potion, both lead to mini explosions within the classroom.

 ***Time skip: Saturday night***

Jaden had decided to explore more of the forest at the back of the academy, yubel has joined in the stroll. They had been walking around, enjoying the peace and quiet that the dark gave them when suddenly both of them 'stumbled' upon an old and wrecked looking building.

"so this is where that energy is coming from," Jaden says yubel nods. She then floats toward the building, Jaden quickly follows right behind her. And once they get inside they are almost overwhelmed by the amount of darkness is coming from the building. Both yubel and Jaden look at each other, smirks on their faces. 'looks like we found our little getaway from the academy.' Yubel said, Jaden just nodded in agreement. After a quick exploration of the area inside they left deciding to come back tomorrow and explore a bit more of the building.

 ***down at the docks***

Crowler was standing down at the docks an was looking out at the ocean which was currently full of waves. a lone boat could be seen coming towards the docks. once it had reached the docks a man was rather large, he was currently wearing a large black trench coat with grey lines on it. he also has a mobbish styled hat which was currently covering the top part of his face. and when he lifted his hat to reveal his face, it was still covered by a silver mask which covers the top half of his face and a bit lower on the side. crowler walked forward.

"are you the duelist known as Titan." crowler asked, slightly afraid as he stared up at the man. the man bowed in greeting.

"yes, i am titan the shadow duelist." the man now known as titan says, crowler quickly shakes off his fear and talks.

"good, i have a job for you, i want you to deal with a certain student here known as Jaden Yuki, if you beat him you can take his entire deck. if you dont want his deck then i sugest you take that yubel card of his it is a rather powerfull and rare card." crowler states, titan just nods before heading elsewhere in search of a spot to duel this Jaden Yuki. crowler begins to smirk.

'now that slacker will learn his place, and no more of that freak show monster of his

To be continued….

I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions on how I can make this story better, or any recomendations on what kinds of cards i should put into jadens or syrus's deck let me know. i am also planning on posting a nother story, but at a later time. Ja Ne.


	8. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I was visiting some relatives and was unable to get on the internet for some time. Anyway if you remember from my last chapter, me saying 'that scene' well I'm working on it but don't get your hopes up for it since it's going to be a while till I post it since I have no prior knowledge in writing lemons. Also, for those who have been trying to find I Made My Choice, well i have some bad news it appears that the guy who wrote it has either left , or deleted the story, though I was able to download a copy of it onto my phone, I'm wondering if any of you guys want me to repost it on my account I will try if I can't then I'll see what I can do. Anyway here's the next chapter for No-Title, I Do not own Yugioh GX or any of the other series based with Yugioh.

No-title Chapter 6

*Last-Time*  
"are you the duelist known as Titan." crowler asked, slightly afraid as he stared up at the man. the man bowed in greeting.  
"yes, I am titan the shadow duelist." the man now known as titan says, crowler quickly shakes off his fear and talks.  
"good, I have a job for you, I want you to deal with a certain student here known as Jaden Yuki if you beat him you can take his entire deck. if you don't want his deck then I suggest you take that yubel card of his it is a rather powerful and rare card." crowler states, titan just nods before heading elsewhere in search of a spot to duel this Jaden Yuki. crowler begins to smirk.  
'now that slacker will learn his place, and no more of that freak show monster of his.

*Now*

The past 2 weeks have been alright, in Jaden's opinion. Crowler was his annoying…. Being as ever, banner blew something up again every time they had class, professor satyr was seemingly the only normal professor at the academy well besides chancellor Sheppard though he does have his wacky moments as well. He and syrus had begun to duel against the ra yellows, which in Jaden's opinion again were a complete bore as they were more tactical based then what Jaden was used to. Syrus though had some trouble with a few of them, which was great as it helped him improve his skills with his magician deck.  
Jaden did have some excitement to cure his and yubel's boredom and that was the old abandoned dorm that was in the forest. They found a few old cards and some decks in some of the bedrooms along with some books as well. Some of them were just old textbooks with yellowing pages, but there were a few books that were about the shadow games. Jaden had sent them to Yugi after he had a quick read through them, thinking it would be best to have someone who has knowledge of these types of duels to handle the books.  
Yubel had begun training Jaden in controlling the gentle darkness, just like in his old life as the supreme king Hou. Yes, he already knew about his old self as yubel had told it to him as a bedtime story when he was younger. He was told during the night before he went on the ferry that it was true, he accepted it rather easily as he did have some strange flashbacks throughout the years after he had got yubel from the card shop. This training was a bit simpler than one would expect, the gentle darkness, like most energies, needs to have a wielder with great focus. Yubel had taught him a deeper form of meditation for this as normal meditation wouldn't work. They would arrive at the abandoned dorm very late at night when everyone was asleep, and they would both head to the abandoned dorm and train. Jaden had found use in the forgotten cards within the old dorm in his deck, increasing its power. Though both were unaware of the figure watching Jaden from the shadows outside of the building, or the menacing grin under the persons mask.  
'I think it's about time I drag him down just like the others.' the person thought before vanishing back into the darkness of the forest.

*Slifer red mess hall 23:30*

Jaden, Syrus, and surprisingly Chumley as well were currently sitting around in a circle a deck of Yugioh cards in front of them. Currently, Syrus had a flashlight-lit under his face giving him a somewhat spooky look, as he was telling his ghost story, to which when it ended Jaden gave a slight yawn, while Chumley complained about how bland it was. Syrus growled slightly.  
"I'd like to see you guys try and tell a story with only a level two rating in scariness," he stated with a slight huff. Jaden gave a slight chuckle at the response.  
"Okay, Okay, now it's my turn," he stated before pulling out the top card from the deck which revealed, yubel a level 10 monster. Grinning he showed both Chumley and syrus the drawn card, which caused the two to pale, though Syrus not as much as he would've done if he hadn't been hanging out with Jaden.  
"Let's see which one should I tell,hmm…. Ah got it," he said before taking the flashlight and shining it below his face.  
"Once upon a time, there was a small boy no older than 6 or 7. This boy was forever alone no-one would hang out with him, his parents ignored him for their work leaving him alone and forgotten. One night the boy was in his room about to go to sleep when suddenly he heard footsteps downstairs, thinking it was his parents he rushed down the stairs to go see them. But when he got down there he didn't see anyone, confused he went back upstairs only to find weird red footprints on the ground leading towards the attic, how could he have known though as the ladder leading to the attic hadn't even been pulled down. The only hint was the red foot and handprints that seemed to climb up the wall and disappearing halfway into the entrance of the attic. The boy should've returned to his room locked his door and hid under his bed, but he didn't. pulling the string down from the ceiling released the ladder leading up into the attic, they boy slowly climbed up the steps one by one very slowly. He soon reached the top of the ladder, before setting his foot down on the dusty floor. The footprints that lead him up their had stopped. He was about to leave when he heard something move, picking up the flashlight that was on the ground the boy had shined it in the direction he had heard the movement though saw nothing but a pile of boxes. suddenly there was movement behind him, turning around the boy flashed his light in that direction only to reveal empty space. Slightly afraid the boy asked who was up there, there was no answer. Afraid the boy made his way back to the entrance of the attic when suddenly the door slammed shut. Soon whispers could be heard coming from all around the attic, speaking in an unknown language. The boys fear only grew, but again asked who was there, the voices stopped before suddenly they began echoing from everywhere. He frantically shined his little light around the room, trying to find out where the voices were coming from when suddenly someone's hands tightly gripped the boy's shoulders, keeping him in place. Looking over his shoulder he saw tan skin, but what really made the boy afraid was the slender black claws at the end of each digit. The boy's body was shaking and soon felt a cold breath on his ear, before a voice whispered-", "mmrreeooww","GAHHHHH" Syrus shouted out as he suddenly jumped 3 feet in the air and into Chumley's shaking arms, both were as pale as a ghost.  
"Jaden, Syrus, Chumley what are you three doing out so late." a voice asked from behind Jaden, turning his head around he looked at the owner of the voice who was none other than prof. Banner.  
"Ah, nothing really professor. Seeing as it is a rather dark and stormy night out tonight I thought it would be a great idea to tell scary stories. Though a majority of them disagreed, so it was only me, Syrus, and Chumley who wanted to do so." he answered the professor's question, who replied with an 'i see'.  
"Would you like to join us professor," Syrus ask's. Banner's ever-present smile seems to grow slightly before joining his three students on the ground, Syrus also moves out of Chumley's lap after Banner apologizes to them about pharaoh scaring them.  
"So are there any specifics on what kind of scary story we can tell," banner questioned, syrus had then begun to explain the rules.  
"It's really simple, we each take turns drawing one card from the top of the deck and depending on the level of the monster card, that is how scary the story must be. Though if you draw a spell card you just draw again, but if it's a trap card then you must increase the level of your drawn monster by one." he finished, Banner nodded in thanks before drawing the first card which was a trap card as well as the next one. The final card that he drew was a monster.  
"Fallen Knight: Dark Parshath, so a level 6 monster plus the 2 trap cards mean my story must be a level eight on scary." banner had said to himself before deciding on the story he should tell. Though yubel seemed to notice the slight glint in the man's eyes.  
"Once upon a time, many years ago here at the academy their used to be 5 5th dorm had consisted of the most prodigal of students in card design, creation, dueling, theory, etc. etc. though they all had one thing in common, they all had some weird fascination with the forbidden types of duels, more specifically the shadow duels. Those who would duel in one would be putting their souls at risk, as the loser of the duel would lose their very souls. It wasn't proven until it was too late as many believed that the vanishing students either graduated early or had decided to leave. One night about a few years ago, some students have said that they have seen some sort of dark energy swirl around the building along with some screams, though the screams only lasted for 3 seconds before everything had gone eerily quiet, the energy had vanished along with everyone within the dorm. The next few months had been full of police investigation, though to no avail. The creepiest thing though was that their belongings remained in the dorm but the people just vanished off of the earth. The only hint that they had on any possible whereabouts were the weird glyphs that were in the basement of the building." he then finished, removing the light from under his face his jovial smile back on his face.  
"Now then I think it's about time for you boys to head upstairs and get some sleep," he had said standing back up, pharaoh in his arms. And headed back to his room. Jaden, a slightly pale Syrus, and a fully pale Chumley head out of the dining hall and up the stairs towards their rooms. After wishing Chumley a goodnight, Jaden and syrus enter their room and had changed into their pajamas though just as Jaden was climbing onto the top bunk syrus spoke.  
"Hey Jaden, what happened you know to the boy in the attic?" he questioned his friend, all was quiet in the room until Jaden spoke up.  
"Got you, and then everything went black," he answered, syrus though seemed to pale a bit at the ending before giving out a slight chuckle.  
"That was a good story Jaden, how did you come across it," the bluenette asked, as Jaden laid down on his bed, though he didn't know that Jaden was smirking slightly.  
"And who said that I heard it from someone else," Jaden said, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the spiritual form of his girlfriend. Syrus though didn't go to sleep until a lot later due to what he learned.

*Timeskip 13:30: duel Academy Rooftop*

Jaden was currently going through his deck, making a few changes here and there and had a quick duel with yubel. They haven't had time to do so yet, though they planned to have a real duel during their trip to the abandoned dorm tonight, though both were unaware of the change of plans that were coming. Jaden was down to 500 LP while yubel had 1500, they had decided to duel on another with 4000 LP, Jaden was about to draw his next card when suddenly the door to the roof opened showing a panting syrus, if Jaden or yubel were any closer they would've been able to hear his silent muttering about "damn my tiny legs". After taking in a few gulps of air, syrus had looked at Jaden who was staring at him, a bit bored. Syrus had rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and then walked towards Jaden.  
"Hey sy, why do you look like you just ran a 40 k marathon," he asked as the bluenette sat on the other side of Jaden.  
"I was looking all over the school for you man, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me too he abandoned dorm," sy asked.  
"No offense sy, but why would you go there I mean only about a month ago you seemed to be scared about stepping on someone's shadow and you want to suddenly explore a dark old building with an even darker past," Jaden stated, syrus just shook his head.  
"None taken, it's just that I thought it would be interesting to do something else besides dueling for a change, I love dueling as much as the next person but sometimes I would like to do something else," he states, Jaden nods slightly and begins to gather up his cards.  
'You should do it,' yubel says suddenly almost spooking Jaden, key word being almost.  
'Why should I, I thought we wanted to keep that building our secret hideout' he replied, placing his deck back into his duel disk. Yubel shook her head.  
'I do but I have been sensing that someone has been following us this past week, no not the angry/confused transvestite or the cocky raven,' she answers. His eyes widen before returning back to normal, quick enough so that syrus doesn't notice.  
'How come I wasn't told about this sooner," he questioned his girlfriend who gave him a shrug.  
'I thought it was the shadows lurking around the building, though I started to hear another heartbeat beside yours. I want you to go there tonight with syrus, and if my hunch is right then you can have syrus run to the chancellor while you hold him off if he starts attacking.' she states, getting a sigh from Jaden, though yubel then began to smirk. She moved her lips closer to Jaden's' ear and slightly whispered.  
"If you're a good boy, then you can expect a special 'surprise' in your dreamscape tonight" Her lust filled whisper went through his ear, causing him to shudder slightly though luckily syrus was walking in front of him with his back turned. sighing, though with a slight blush on his face Jaden agrees.  
"Yea lets go explore the dorm sy," he said to his small friend who turns towards Jaden with a small smile.  
"Thanks, Jaden, now we have 2 minutes before we have to be in class, last one there has to clean the room tonight," syrus then tried running to the class, though was quickly passed by Jaden. This time both Jaden and yubel heard him cursing about his tiny legs, causing both of them to laugh as they answer the explosion- I mean prof. Banners class.

*TimeSkip 23:35, Forest of Duel Academy*

It was pitch black outside tonight, dark storm clouds remained in the sky since last night and were blocking the light of the moon from reaching the earth. Jaden, Syrus, and Yubel with Winged Kuriboh in her arms were wandering around the dark forest, the only light coming from Jaden's and Syrus's flashlights.  
"It was nice of prof. Banner to lend us these flashlights," syrus stated, getting a silent nod from Jaden, he is currently having a mental conversation with yubel.  
'Isn't it a little weird that banner lent us these BEFORE we even asked if he had any,' yubel states, getting a mental agreement from him and W. Kuriboh.  
'Yea, but when isn't banner weird I mean he has the ability make a something simple like a SANDWICH to EXPLODE.' he mentally exclaimed to her and got a nod of agreement.  
'How did he even do that, I mean the only thing I saw in that sandwich was 4 slices of ham, butter, and mayo' she replied, almost making him laugh as the memory appeared. You see 4 days ago Banner was making a small snack for himself while his students were talking a pop quiz, just as he was about to take a bit of his sandwich it exploded. Luckily he had decided to record what happens during banners class so he can send some of the funnier explosions to Yugi and the others, the 4 ham sandwich explosion would remain number 1 on the funniest explosion list.  
Anyway, the group of four had wandered around the dark forest, Jaden just walking towards the dorm though took a few turns to make it seem that he doesn't know the was about 15 minutes later that syrus finally pointed to a wall, a wooden building wall that was right behind a few trees. Syrus gaped slightly, Jaden only let his eyes widen, pretending that it is his first time finding the building.  
The building was the same as it was when Jaden first found it with yubel, the walls were a dark greyish color with a slight hint of purple in it. The roof tiles were a dark purple, along with some of the outline for the windows and door. Though it did have one thing worth noting, everyone could feel the oppressive darkness within the building, syrus was shaking slightly from the feeling while Jaden seemed to relax a bit more seeing as he was used to the feeling of dark energy surrounding him.  
"so this is the abandoned dorm huh," syrus said rhetorically, in a slightly awed voice. Jaden just nodded along though he noticed a figure walking towards the building, the bluenette noticed this as well.  
"Hey Isn't that Alexis from our dueling class with crowler," he asked pointing towards the female obelisk blue student with blonde hair as she entered the dorm. Turning back to Jaden he asked.  
"should we follow her?" Jaden just shrugged.  
"We were planning on going inside anyway, technically it's not following if we have other arrangements in the same area," he replied towards his small friend, they then both headed into the building, though yubel stopped before glaring at a tree, sensing something wrong with it.  
'Jaden be prepared, our mystery follower is here,' she told him mentally before entering the building and got a mental nod from him. Once she was inside a tall man wearing a grey/brown trench coat, a silver mask top half mask, and a duel vest had appeared from behind the tree, a sick smirk plastered on his face.  
'well, it seems as though I am getting more than one prey tonight to drag down to the shadow realm' the man said, before beginning to cackle and faded into the shadows once again.

*inside of the abandoned dorm*

nothing much has changed on the inside of the dorm, except that it was a bit cleaner inside then when Jaden and yubel first entered the building. (Jaden had dusted the place and opened the windows to let some air in, seeing as the darkness within the building remained he allowed some fresh air to come in) though weirdly enough it seemed that the interior of the building was lit up by some sort of light, though not a bright enough light you would see in the other dorms or at the academy, it was just enough for them to see where they were going and held an eerie feel to it. They were currently in the main lobby, which had stairs leading up to the second floor as well as a door at the end of the hallway which leads to the basement.  
"wow, this place is amazing. it's a lot more then what I expected it to be." Syrus states, as he slowly walks to one of the nearby couches and just rubs his hands across the top of it. They heard footsteps coming from upstairs.  
"its probably Alexis-","AHHHHHHH" a rather high pitched scream was heard, syrus quickly rushed up the stairs with Jaden following right behind him. Once there they found 2 things, one was a deck of cards scattered on the ground most likely Alexis's deck, and a small picture that had a rather tall teenager with with a sharp styled face and dark brown hair, which was styled kinda like joeys except that it was longer at the back and the hair at the front was more vertical than horizontal. He was wearing a pair of jeans and an obelisk blue blazer jacket. There was a little girl standing next to him, it was a younger version of Alexis.  
Right now though the group of four were wondering what had happened, well only one person was wondering the other three already knew but were wondering who.  
'it's definitely the guy who was following us, I can sense he was here and kidnapped the girl for what I do not know.' yubel stated.  
'probably to separate us so he can deal with us easier,' Jaden replied, before turning towards syrus.  
"sy, I want you to go alert the chancellor of what happened, tell him there is an intruder on the island and has kidnapped Alexis," he tells him and gets a nod. He then pulls out his PDA and uses the stylus to type something on it. Suddenly the bluenettes PDA beeps.  
"I sent you a copy of our permission slip given by prof. Banner," syrus nodded but before he left he questioned him.  
"what are you going to do Jaden?" Jaden turned his head and headed down a separate flight of stairs.  
"I'm gonna do a quick search to see if I can find her, now hurry," he replied, the bluenette nodded before running down the other flight of stairs. Just as he was about to exit through the door, he was grabbed from behind, though he got to see who it was and shouted loud enough for Jaden to hear.  
"TITAN" and then was knocked unconscious with a quick chop to the back of the neck. The man now known as titan yelled, wanting his prey to come to him.  
"LISTEN HERE JADEN YUKI, IF YOU WANT to SEE YOUR FRIENDS ALIVE HEAD TO THE BASEMENT, OR ELSE I'LL FEED THEIR SOULS TO THE SHADOW REALM. HAHAHAHAHA!" he then vanishes back into the shadows.

To Be Continued...

I hoped you liked this, sorry for not posting this sooner, as I have explained above. I should also explain why my posting of stories are erratic, my mom has a terminal illness so its hard to juggle between writing and helping to care for her. Also I am in need of some help, as you've probably seen my grammar is not the best, I am looking for a beta reader someone who gets to read this first and helps with some of the grammatical errors I put in and help me with ideas on what I can do for the next chapter, I will still be asking you guys for ideas you want me to put in. Ja Ne


	9. Quick AN

Hello everyone, sorry that this is not a chapter, i am currently working on the next one but it will not be posted for the next while as me and my beta talesfanjmf are currently looking over the first couple of chapters in this story, as their are a lot of mistakes in them. i have also stated that their was a good jaden and yubel story called, 'I Made My Choice' by dark raku, though it seems as though he has either deleted it or his account user has changed. i already explained that in the previous chapter, but any way i wanted to know if you want me to repost that story as i have dowloaded a copy of it onto my phone before it was deleted, though i do not know if i am aloud to do so on this you guys want to read it i will be posting it onto my wattpad account, which will not be hard to find as i have two of my other stories posted their as well, my username is drammon as well. any way i am sorry that this isn't a chapter, but i thought that i should let you all know about what will be happening if the chapters are even slower than normal in their updating time.


	10. AN 2

hello everyone,

I would like to apologize to you all first, I know it's been a while since I posted any new chapters on these stories. but something really bad has happened to me and my family a while back... my mom had just passed away. it was a rather harsh blow to us all, you see for the past5-7 years my mom has been fighting against a cruel, cruel illness, which sadly took her away from us in her sleep.

the illness she had was Known as PPND (Palido Ponto Nigral Degeneration), not much is known about this disease except that it is hereditary with a 50/50 percent chance of contracting it. the illness is one of the very few Rare and terrifying illnesses that are on the planet, none of you might have heard of it, mainly because out of the 7 billion people in the world only 12 family has the gene.

the Illness took everything from her, she could no longer drive, she lost nine years of her memory. she lost the ability to walk by herself safely, worst of all she could no longer speak to use except for a very few words, but even then it was barely above a whisper.

my mother was the kindest person you would have ever met, and sadly she has left to be with her sister and father (who have died from this illness earlier). she did so much with her life, she went around the world twice on a cruise ship she was working on, she helped my dad open and run a restaurant while we were still living in Connecticut, she lived every day to the fullest, like there was no tomorrow.

I am sorry for springing this upon you, but I just needed to let you all known what has been happening. I thank you for reading, this isn't the easiest thing to write, but I had to.


End file.
